Falling In Love
by Allora Lovett
Summary: The aliens meet a strange girl who turns their life upside down. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**I had to re-write this due to some problems with my computer.**

**Chapter 1**

"Aw man! Why did I get stuck doing all the work? It's so hot outside, how am I gonna come up with a plan to eradicate all the humans by myself?" sulked Taruto.

He started to walk further into the forest until he began to feel dizzy. _Why are the trees spinning around _he began to think when suddenly **BAM**! he collapsed on the ground.

**One Hour Later**

_Oh where am I _he thought laying on a soft bed with a cold wet towel on his head. He turned his head to the side to see a figure standing in front of a desk with a mirror attached seeing that the figure had its head bowed and eyes closed with hands brought up at the chest with fingers interlaced. _A human?_

The figure was a girl about the age of 16 with long blond hair that parted to her left into a sweeping side bang. Her hair was so long that it went down to the back of her mid thighs. She had on a low-cut pink ruffle dress that cinched in the middle around her thin waist with a black ribbon tied into a bow in the back. Taruto noticed she had a firm, round behind. He stared for a moment and moved his eyes over the rest of her body quickly studying it then sitting up.

Hearing a slight movement she opened her eyes and quickly to a glance backward. "Oh your awake?!" she said excitedly turning fully around with her big blue eyes shining and a smile spread across her face.

"W…wh..where am I? What happened?" said Taruto.

" I found you passed out in the forest, so I took you back to my place to try to help you. I'm so glad your awake, I was starting to get worried." she said.

Taruto just stared at her with big eyes blinking.

"Oh! But where are my manners? My name is Allora Lovett" she said tilting her head slightly to the side, eyes closed, smile across her face, and arm and hand outstretched to him.

Taruto did not shake her hand but pressed himself against the wall. "You're a human!" he said in a frightened child voice.

A slight grin came across her face "I see you're not human" she said still smiling. She hopped on the bed and said "So tell me what are you, a vampire, a demon, an elf…." with each question she crawled closer to him. He noticed she had a black ribbon with a bell attached around her neck making a slight jingling sound. His eyes moved down noticing the low cut dress.

"No, I'm an alien."

"An alien!" she screeched excitedly. "I've never met one before! I'm so happy! So tell me why are you on our planet?"

"Your planet, this is OUR planet, the humans got it from us!" he yelled.

"Your planet" she said confused "that means…we're friends." she said grabbing both of Taruto's hands smiling. "I have so many questions for you like, where is your ship? Do you have any powers? Are there any more like you? Do you…" as she rambled on Taruto was thinking _How do I get out of here_? Then it hit him.

"Do you think I can get a glass of water?" he asked, pretending to cough at the end.

"Sure" she said getting of the bed and going in the other room. Meanwhile Taruto had transported back to their dimension. "Here's your water" she said coming out of the room only to discover that he was gone. She stood there with the glass of water blinking and turning her head all around looking for him.

**On the ship**

"Why did she save me?!" Taruto muttered angrily out loud while sitting on a pillar. "She's so annoying, asking me all those questions! And why was she so happy to meet me?!" _She did save my life…but she's a human. Why'd she grin? And smile? She was very pretty… _he thought but quickly shook his head as if that would help get those thoughts out.

"Taruto" said Pai floating up to where Taruto was sitting "what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing!" shouted Taruto like a child who did something wrong.

Pai narrowed his eyes "Well" he said "how did it go with the Mew's? Were you able to defeat them?"

"No."

"Perhaps if you tell me what went wrong with your plan we can devise a way to improve it?" Pai stated.

"Forget it I'll get them back tomorrow, by myself."

"You're going to get them back, by yourself. Are you stupid? If you couldn't defeat them by yourself today what makes you think you can defeat them tomorrow." said Kisshu snidely.

"Shut up! I can do it by myself!" Taruto shouted then transported to his room on the ship. _Tomorrow, I'll get them_.

**The next day**

Today was the day, the day Taruto would destroy the Mew's (and not pass out from the heat). He transported to the park hiding in the trees. Ichigo was there was there with her boyfriend Aoyama walking around holding hands. _She's with that guy, oh well, I'll get that old hag today._

_"_What'cha doin?" came a voice behind him.

"WAAAH!" Taruto turned around startled to see that it was Allora sitting on a branch behind him. She was staring at him and smiling. "How'd you find me?"

"I saw you sitting in the tree so I thought I'd join you. You know you never did tell me your name." she said leaning forward causing the bell around her neck to jingle.

"It's Taruto. Taruto Ikisatashi. What are you doing here anyway?" he said annoyed.

"I came here to get some ice cream. Do you like ice cream?" she asked smiling.

"Um…yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Come on then let's go get some ice cream!" she said as she grabbed Taruto's hand and jumped out of the tree with him, landing on her feet. Taruto soon landed on one foot and knee. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah." he said a bit shaken up.

"Great, come on then" she said as she proceeded to pull him to an ice cream truck. She noticed that Taruto was resisting and pulling back. "Something wrong?" she said with a slight frown.

"I can't. The other human's will see me."

"Oh! You don't want others to see you and wonder why your ears are like that do you?"

"Uh-huh" he said nodding.

"Okay" she said leaning down slightly so she was eye level with him and putting her index finger up when she said "just wait here for one minute."

Taruto hid behind the tree watching her while slightly blushing. _Why is she being so nice to me? She reminds me of Pudding. Maybe I should just ditch her and fight the Mew Mew's? Although I do like ice cream. _He watched the way her body moved in that small white frilly skirt she wore with a small white tank top that showed some of her belly. He became memorized and before he knew it she was coming back with two chocolate ice cream cones.

"Here you go Taruto." she said handing him the ice cream cone.

"Uh. Thanks." he said taking it with both hands.

"So Taruto, tell me about yourself. Like, you said this is your people's planet, so where are the rest of your people?"

"Th…they are on a different planet," he mumbled out.

"Oh. So how exactly is this your people's planet?" she said taking a lick of the ice cream.

"My people had to flee millions of years ago because of environmental changes." he finished saying then shoving the rest of the cone in his mouth. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because you're from a different planet and species and can fly through space with a space ship. That's so cool." she said excited eyes twinkling with delight. "Please, tell me more, about yourself."

"Well, my brothers are here with me." he said shoving the rest of the ice cream and cone in his mouth.

"They are? What are their names?" she said leaning in.

"Uh…Kisshu and Pai?" he said looking around to see if Ichigo was still around or any other humans nearby, or worse Kisshu or Pai.

"Are all your people named after dessert?"

"Not all." he said quietly looking at the ground.

"So why are you and your brothers here?"

_What do I say? Can I tell here we're here to destroy the humans and take back the Earth? "_We're here to take back the Earth and destroy the humans who are polluting it. This way our people don't have to live on the planet we're on now in the cold and the dark."

He turned around to walk away and said " It can't be stopped" putting his hands palm up by his shoulders and shrugging. He stopped when felt a hand reach around his wrist. Allora was holding onto his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"Wait! I want to help you." she said with her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Why would you want to help my people?"

"Because that's what someone is supposed to do when someone else is in trouble." she said smiling.

"It wouldn't work." he said looking at the ground, fists clenched. "Humans are our enemy. All of them horrible. Polluting the planet and not even caring. Taking what they got for granted!" he shouted.

"But Taruto, you're wrong. Not all humans are bad. There are those who do pollute the Earth, and there are those who do take things for granted, but there is nobody in the universe who is completely good or bad. So please let me help you. I want to be of any help I can."

"Ugh…fine." he said crossing his arms.

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down hand making a soft clap, bell jingling with every jump, and breasts bouncing. "I want to see you tomorrow so we can discuss things. Meet me in the place where I found you passed out around noon, okay?"

"Sure." he said blushing slightly from watching her breasts bounce slightly.

"Okay see you tomorrow." she said turning around walking away. Her bell jingling with each step she takes. While Taruto transports back to his room on the ship.

**With Taruto**

_What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? _Taruto thought pacing back and forth. _This is two days in a row I said I was gonna do something to the Mew's and didn't! What if Pai or Kisshu find out what really happened!? What if they find out that I'm suppose to meet Allora tomorrow!? I gotta lie! I gotta lie! _he thought as he clenched his fists.

"Taruto. Why are you back so early?" asked Pai.

"I…uh…lost again." he said looking away.

"Uh-huh." he muttered suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Oh…uh you know they beat my chimera animal. I hate that old hag!" he shouted trying to make it sound as if something really had happened. "It's late Pai and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Taruto said hopping into his bed.

Pai said nothing and just closed the door to Taruto's room all the while thinking _Taruto's acting suspiciously. He's up to something._

_She wants to help us. Maybe she right not all humans are bad. She is pretty when she smiles. And when she jumps her…STOP Taruto you're getting just as bad as Kisshu! _he mentally scolded himself.

**With Allora**

Allora entered her house to see someone leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Oh! You're here. I didn't expect you'd be here this time of day. You'll never believe what has happened in the last two days. I met an alien and I'm going to help him and his people. This way they don't destroy all the humans or Earth. Isn't that great, I met an alien!" she said smiling. "Is something the matter Master?"

The figure was wearing a long full body black cloak that had a hood with a thin black cloth, attached to the hood, which covered his face entirely. He just stood there with a slight grin on his face, and piercing yellow eyes looking at her. Then he reached his hand out gently taking her hand and planting a sweet kiss on the top of it.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 2**

Taruto was able to sneak off the ship without Pai or Kisshu noticing. He teleported to the spot where he had passed out waiting for Allora. _I can't believe Pai believed me last night. He-he!_

"Taruto!" Allora shouted walking towards him smiling and waving.

"Hi Allora. What's with the basket?" he said.

"Oh, this. It's a picnic basket, I thought we could discuss things over lunch. I hope your hungry."

"Yeah I am. I didn't have breakfast this morning so I'm starving."

"Well then let's eat." she said opening the basket revealing two homemade boxed lunches filled with rice balls that looked like pandas, mixed fruit and vegetables, and chocolate cake for dessert. Taruto's eyes lit up when he saw the food.

They sat there awhile eating, Taruto talking about his brothers, his people and the planet they were on, their leader Deep Blue, Mew Aqua, Cyniclon's powers, and miscellaneous things.

"So you can fly, that must be so amazing. To feel like a bird in the sky without a care of falling. To be free like that, I'm jealous." she said smiling with the inner part of her eyebrows raised and pulled together subtlety.

Taruto took a quick peak at Allora's chest and then noticed she had a mark at the top of the arm. "Allora you have a bruise on your arm." he said.

"Oh that." she said looking down at it "I bumped into the cupboards at home and got this. I'm such a klutz. It's really not that bad." she laughed, hand covering her mouth.

"I'm kind of clumsy too." Taruto said eyeing another piece of cake.

"You want more cake don't you. It's okay have as much as you want." she said handing him another piece. Taruto's face lit up and he started shoveling down the cake.

"So, tell me more about this Mew Aqua. You said it has amazing powers right?"

"Um-hum." he mumbled with his mouth full.

"And that you would use it destroy and restore the planet?"

"Um-hum." he nodded.

"But you can't! There are trillions upon trillions of lives on this planet that would go to waste. How about instead of trying to get rid of the humans and destroy the planet why don't you just use the Mew Aqua to restore the planet your people are already on?"

_Uh! I didn't even think about that, maybe I could mention that to Deep Blue? _he thought. "Well it's getting late and I should be heading back to the ship. Thank you for the food and stuff." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're welcome." she said getting off the ground. "Um…Taruto I'm sorry if I offended you when I said you couldn't destroy the planet. Of course you could if you wanted to…it's just that…if you do decide to destroy all humans promise me one thing? You won't forget me and all the other lives that were once here. Each one is precious you know." she said turning around.

_Each life is precious?_ he thought.

"Well, catch ya later." she said turning a bit giving him a three fingered wave.

_She's such an odd girl. 'You could destroy…it if you wanted to.' What kind of human would even say that? Although there's something different about her…she's not like any human I ever seen. _"Well I better be off." he said transporting away.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Taruto sat on some steps just replaying the whole day over in his mind

"Kisshu I don't want you going into my lab anymore!" Pai shouted.

"Oh come on. I just wanted to see what you were doing, I was board." Kisshu said shrugging his hands and shoulders.

"I understand you're board but I can't have you touching everything! Some mechanisms are very sensitive and could explode even with a touch!"

"Okay next time I won't touch anything." he said.

Pai noticed Taruto sitting on the steps. "And where were you all day?"

"Huh? I just took a trip down to Earth to examine the uh…plants…yeah the plants. I'm planning an attack on the Mew's using plants."

Pai narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kisshu. "Just don't go into my lab again, or else." he said then transporting away. _He's definitely up to something. _Pai thought about Taruto.

"Taruto, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kisshu asked.

"Why? Did you want to do something?" Taruto asked raising one eyebrow.

"I figured we could set your plan into motion, how 'bout it?"

"No. I want to do it myself, besides I'm the plant expert." he said gesturing to himself with his hand.

"Fine, have it your way then. I probably go spy on my Koneko-chan." he said with eyes shaped like hearts.

**Allora's house**

"Did you have fun today?" said Allora's boyfriend.

"Yeah, we talked a lot and ate lunch together. He really is a cute kid, just don't call him one." she said laughing while putting some things away. "Krad it's late didn't you want to meet the guys later."

"Yeah. Just don't get too close to that boy, you know what happens to the people you get close to." he said leaning into her backing her gently against the wall. "Besides we both know if you continue down the road you'rebon now it won't end pleasantly."

"I know." she said looking down sadly. "But I want to be able to enjoy myself for now."

He placed his index finger under her chin and thumb on it tilting her head up. "Well, enjoy yourself for now, but just remember eventually there will be no going back." he said then planting a kiss on her lips. He then left her house closing the door behind him leaving her against the wall. She sunk down onto her legs and sat there with a sad expression across her face.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"Yes Deep Blue we understand." said all the aliens in unison.

When Deep Blue's communication with them was gone Pai said "Taruto why did you suggest that we obtain the Mew Aqua and just restore the new planet?"

"I thought we could do that instead of destroying the Earth and humans." he said quietly.

"You're not going soft on us now are you?" Pai asked.

"NO! NO! I'm not!" Taruto said waving his hands.

"Yeah right!" Kisshu snorted. "You are soft, especially on that monkey girl of yours."

"What are you saying, I hate her! You're the one that's soft with that old hag of yours!" Taruto yelled.

"Don't call Ichigo an old hag, you little runt!"

"Don't call me a runt cat lover!" Taruto retaliated.

"Both of you, stop it!" Pai yelled. "We will continue with Deep Blue's plan, eradicate the humans, collect Mew Aqua, destroy then restore the Earth, got it!"

"Fine by me." Taruto said then transported away.

"Kisshu, do you think that Taruto has been getting closer to the one called Pudding, and that is why he has been acting so strangely?" Pai asked.

"Maybe." Kisshu said. "But if you ask me I don't think he's acting stranger than he already is."

**Five days later**

Five days had passed, each day Taruto going to see Allora. Days where he met her in the park him hiding while she got them both some ice cream, days where they would meet again in the forest for a picnic, and days at her house, where she would show him different types of things he did not know about, like tv, music, literature, and games. So there Taruto was, lying on his bed thinking of those days that had passed.

_Flashback_

_"Taruto can I touch your ears?" Allora said leaning in._

_"Uh…why?" he said with a slight blush on his face._

_"Because I think they're cute. I don't see why your embarrassed by them."_

_"I'm not embarrassed by them, it's just that…I don't want any other humans to see me, and find out I'm an alien."_

_"I don't see why. I think it would be cool to be an alien and have pointy ears like yours." she said grabbing onto Taruto's ears touching them while she laughed._

_End Flashback_

"Kisshu have you noticed that Taruto has been melancholy lately?" Pai said. Kisshu just stared back at him blinking. "It means mopey."

"Oh! Well in that case, yes I have." Kisshu said.

"Do you have any idea why? You wouldn't be responsible for it would you?"

"No, how dare you even suggest that!" Kisshu said playfully. "It's probably because he still upset that the Mew Mew's keep beating him."

"Perhaps we should do something about the Mew's ourselves, without Taruto knowing." Pai suggested.

"Why without him knowing?" Kisshu asked.

"If you are correct that the reason that he may be upset is because he can not defeat the Mew's himself, it would stand to reason that telling him that we are going to do something would only upset him more." Pai said.

Kisshu just stared blankly with a quizzical expression on his face. "By telling him that 'we' are going to do something it makes it sound like he could not accomplish it on his own, making it sound like he is weak, and therefore not an asset to our mission."

"Fine." Kisshu sighed. "Let's not say anything to him and go."

"Agreed." said Pai then transported off with Kisshu.

**Allora place**

Allora was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her side window. She went over to the window to see that her friend named Kobal had climbed up the wooden trellis covered in vines that leaned against the side of her house. Kobal had short black hair that combed over towards his eyes and a dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt and half black half red jeans (the jeans were black with red paint that looked like it was from a paintball gun that was shot at him).

Allora opened the window "Kobal what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just heard what happened last week, so I thought I'd come by and see if I could maybe cheer you up." he said smiling climbing through her window into her room.

"Oh Kobal you didn't have to do that, besides I'm doing fine. I met a nice alien boy and we've been hanging out."

"Oh yes. I've heard all about that from master. He doesn't seem too thrilled about that." he said. "Well I still wanted to check on you and see how you're doing, I mean I don't get to go out much these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you Kobal for coming to check on me." she said hugging him. As Kobal climbed out the window Allora said "Kobal."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're not like you used to be." she said.

He smiled then he jumped out the window and walked down the street.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Taruto lay on his bed turning to his side looking on his nightstand at his click clack toy, thinking back how Allora first saw his weapon thinking it was just a regular toy. Taruto peeked out of his room to see if Pai or Kisshu would see him sneak out. _All clear. Nobody in sight. _he thought before transporting off the ship.

**Café Mew Mew**

Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce were sweeping up while Zakuro cleaned the tables and Mint sat down sipping her tea.

"Hey, did anybody get attacked by the aliens this week?" Ichigo asked.

"No." said Lettuce. "Now that you mention it there haven't even been any chimera animals." she said puzzled.

"So what." Mint said sipping from her tea. "It's nice we haven't had to and just been able to relax."

"Relax!" Ichigo snapped. "That's all you ever do!" Mint shot Ichigo an evil glare. "All I'm saying is doesn't anybody find it odd that they haven't even attacked in about a week?"

They suddenly heard the doors burst oven and saw Kisshu and Pai floating there.

"Looks like you spoke too early Ichigo, na no do." Pudding said.

"Did you miss me Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said in a sing song way.

"You know we were really enjoying not seeing you guys for a week!" Ichigo replied.

"What are you talking about Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said with a quizzical look on his face. "You've seen Taruto everyday this week. That's why were here to get revenge on you for beating Taruto everyday."

"Listen Kisshu" Ichigo said "I don't know where your getting your facts, but we haven't seen the little runt all week!"

"It's true, na no do." Pudding added.

"Then where else would he be going all day?" Kisshu said rudely.

"I don't know!" Ichigo snapped. "He's not our responsibility!"

"Kisshu." Pai said monotonously. "I believe what they are speaking is true."

"What!" Kisshu said shocked.

"We can deal with the Mew's later, right now we should ask Taruto where he has been going." Pai said irked. Pai and Kisshu then disappeared, leaving the Mew's there confused.

**Please favorite and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 3**

Taruto returned to the ship three hours later after he left. He had spent more time with Allora and would not regret it. He appeared in his room only to find Pai and Kisshu standing there with their arms crossed.

"Ugh…what's going on?" Taruto said nervously.

"I suppose we could be asking you the same thing." Kisshu said smirking.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said.

"Taruto" Pai said "we took a visit to Earth. To visit the Mew's to be more precise."

"Oh." Taruto said quietly.

"For some reason, they said they have not seen you all week. Do you know why they would say such a thing?" Pai asked.

"B-be-because.." Taruto stuttered.

"Which also raises the question if you weren't there, where were you really?" Pai said staring Taruto down.

"I…..I…I.."

"You were where?" Kisshu said with a wide grin across his face.

"You see I…uh…passed out about a week ago and since then I've been hanging out with a girl who helped me." Taruto said looking at the ground.

Pai and Kisshu were both shocked silent. Pai finally broke the silence when he shouted "You've been hanging out with a human!?"

"What's she like?" asked Kisshu.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled.

"What! I'm just curious. What's her name?"

"A…Allora Lovett." Taruto mumbled out.

"Is she cute?"

"Umm…I guess." Taruto said with a slight blush across his face.

"That's a yes." Kisshu said leaning into Pai who was not amused by this. "So, does she got a nice body?" Taruto's ears twitched upwards when Kisshu said that.

"I…I don't know! I didn't really notice!" Taruto said turning bright red, and looking away.

"Sweet Deep Blue! You did look at her body!" Kisshu laughed out while holding his stomach. Taruto look down at the ground still blushing a bright red.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "That is not important right now! What is important is what he was doing with this human!"

"It's nothing really, we were just hanging out and talking." said Taruto.

"And what did you talk about? You didn't talk about our mission, did you?" Pai asked.

"Well…I.."

"Don't tell me you did!" Pai yelled.

"You don't understand! She wants to help us obtain the Mew Aqua to save our people!" he cried

Kisshu had finally regained composure and said "Taruto, you're not attracted to this girl are you?"

"What!" Taruto shouted head up. "It's not like that! Were just friends! Besides she reminds me of mom." said Taruto looking away.

"But you do think she's pretty?" Kisshu said with a grin on his face. "Perhaps you should introduce me to her."

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "Taruto, you will no longer have any more contact with this girl! Right now I am placing you under house arrest! You are no longer allowed to leave the ship or our base on Earth!" Pai said looking at Taruto.

"But Pai. I…" Taruto looked up with sad eyes.

"No more Taruto, or else I will have to inform Deep Blue."

"I hate you!" Taurto said flying to his room slamming the door.

**Three days later**

It had been three days since Taruto had any contact with Allora, but to him it had felt like a week. Taruto didn't have a crush on her, he did think of her as a friend that was almost like a mother. She gave him candy and attention, took care of him, listened to what he had to say, and made him smile. Taruto was still upset with Pai, but he still talked to him after the first day without seeing Allora.

Kisshu was looking all over the ship to find Pai. He finally found him in his lab. "Pai" he said "I'm going down to see my Koneko-chan. I'll be back in awhile."

"Fine with me." responded Pai.

**On Earth**

**Try listening to the song "Melancholy Hill" by The Gorillaz while you read this.**

Kisshu had teleported to a park near the café looking to see if Ichigo was there. _She should be on break by now. Where is she? This is where she comes on her break. _he thought turning his head side to side looking for her. Kisshu thought he heard some rustling in the trees, but did not see anything. Then he heard someone say "That must be him."

Kisshu then found himself on the ground held down by the back of his neck with his arms pulled behind his back. Some guys in motorcycle suits and helmets had him pined down. They pulled him up and began punching him in the stomach. They then threw him on the ground and began kicking him.

Kisshu began to wonder why this was happening to him, then he heard a loud motor. He saw someone jump from the top of a stair way onto where the guys were standing and skidding to the side where the guys were scaring them backwards. The motorcycle was a Kawasaki ZX-10R Ninja that was black and red. The person quickly jumped off the bike and took off her helmet, it was Allora.

Allora was wearing a low-cut white dress. She grabbed Kisshu's hand and said "Come with me." She jumped on the motorcycle and pulled Kisshu onto the bike behind her. "Hold on she said." Grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist. She leaned down and then they then sped onto the road going about 50 mph.

Kisshu then noticed that the guys were after them on their own motorcycles. His mind began to flood with questions. _Who were these guys, who was this girl, was it possible that she was the girl Taruto had described, was she Allora, and why was she saving him._

Allora took a sharp turn and went into the open space mall they had in town. Nobody would know who it was driving the motorcycle because she had put the helmet back on, however Kisshu did not.

Ichigo was in the mall hanging out with the others when they sped by. "Was that Kisshu?" Ichigo asked Lettuce.

"It sure looked like him." Lettuce said.

"What was he doing on a motorcycle, na no do?"

"And who was that girl he was with?" asked Mint.

Then they saw someone else speed by. They just stood there not knowing what was going on.

Kisshu was hanging on for dear life when they took a sharp turn on the way onto a ramp out of the mall. They noticed that one of the guys was at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them. Allora said "Hang on." She then grabbed the ramps poll with one hand and somehow managed to pick the bike up with her legs and fling them over the poll.

They landed safely and continued to speed off even faster. After a few minutes of speeding and some sharp twists and turns they managed to escape them. She brought him to her house and quickly rushed him inside.

After catching his breath from all the excitement he managed to say "Who are you?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but you were in danger. My name is Allora Lovett, and you are Kisshu if I am correct."

"How did you know?"

"Taruto told me about you." she said smiling. "But that's not important right now, right now we should tend to your wounds." She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

As she was tending to his wounds Kisshu asked her "Who were those guys?"

"I'm afraid they are my adopted brothers, and the only reason they attacked you is because they thought you were Taruto."

"Why do they want to hurt Taruto?" asked Kisshu.

"It's because my guardian doesn't want me to hang around him. And so he told my brothers to beat him up. However, they must have mistaken you for Taruto. I'm truly sorry for that."

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean? I just couldn't leave you there." after some silence Allora then asked "So, how is Taruto? I haven't seen him in days, I'm worried about him."

"He's fine, he just been under house arrest."

"Why, is it because of me?" she said looking up with big sad eyes.

Kisshu looked at her cute face and began to blush. "Eh…kind of." Kisshu said rubbing the back of his head. She began to sob a bit. "Eh…don't cry. Don't cry." Kisshu said waving his hands. "I'm sure it will be lifted in no time."

"Really?" she said looking up.

"Sure." he said. _I don't want to tell her he can't see her ever again._ "Well I got to get going, so thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." she said smiling. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. I'm hope we can become good friends like Taruto and I are." she then jumped forward grabbing Kisshu into a tight hug, her chest against his chest. He became embarrassed by what had happened and quickly transported when she let go.

**Cyniclon's hide out**

Taruto was sitting at the table picking at his food when Kisshu appeared. "What's for dinner?"

"It is a human dish called spaghetti." said Pai. "I figure since we must study the humans, we should also study their way of life, including food."

"It looks like white worms." Kisshu said looking at it strangely.

"Just eat it." Pai said.

"Fine." Kisshu said sitting down. "By the way Taruto I met that girl Allora today."

"What!" responded Pai and Taruto.

"How?" asked Taruto.

Kisshu had told them the entire story, which took some time. "She really is nice. But Taruto, when I asked you if she was pretty you could have said she was hot."

"Kisshu is this necessary to talk about?" said Pai getting annoyed. "I don't want Taruto to grow up and be like you."

"Whatever." Kisshu said. He turned back to Taruto "And why didn't you tell me her chest was big." Kisshu said grinning.

"Kisshu!" Taruto said blushing.

"You know my hands almost touched them." Kisshu said laughing.

"Kisshu!" Taruto said getting up quickly and began chasing him around the room.

**Allora's Master's place**

Allora had burst through the double doors to the main entrance to see her five adopted brothers there. She was steaming mad. "You son of a bitches! How could you do that!?" she shouted.

"Hey we were just following Master's orders." said Depravity calmly.

"Well where is he!" she yelled whipping her head left then right.

"Now now there's no need to shout." said Envy.

"No need to shout! You beat up Kisshu, Taruto's brother!"

"So we got the wrong one? Maybe we should try it again?" said Animosity.

"You bastard!" she said taking a swing at him, but he dodged it.

"Calm down, I'll go get Master." said Terror walking away.

"You know you should really thank us?" said Harm.

"Thank you!?"

"You're welcome." he said grinning.

"That's it!" she said doing a side kick into his stomach making him fly back.

"What seems to be the problem here?" said Krad. Krad, Allora's master, and boyfriend. How she feared him, how she hated him, and loved him. It was a complex relationship. It's hard to believe that someone can be with someone else they fear, love, and at times hate.

"Why did you have them attack Kisshu!?"

"I see. So you all got the wrong one?" he said turning at them an squinting.

"Yes sir. However, we thought it was him, this one also had big ears." said Depravity.

"Why did you do this!?" Allora shouted at Krad.

"I was protecting you. I do not need you to become attached to them, and when any harm comes to them you will fly off the handle."

"Harm?! You mean the harm that you can do to them?!" He gave an evil smile while raising his eyebrows. "Listen. I just want to have some friends. Is that to much to ask? Please stay away from them." she begged him.

"Very well. You heard her we shall stay away from them. So do not lay a finger on them." he said looking at the boys. "Or I believe that our dear Allora will have something to do with your demise." he said smirking at Allora. Allora walked out and headed home for the night.

**Kisshu's room**

Kisshu sat there in his room replaying the day over in his head. "Oh Koneko-chan. How I love you." Kisshu said looking at a picture of her. "But what is this feeling my body is having. Don't worry I will never fall for anyone else but you."

_I wonder why this feeling has come over me? I should really see why this feeling has come. I shall go spy on Allora to see if it is due to her._ Kisshu then transported away to the roof of a neighbor's house, and hid by laying on his stomach. He was able to see into her room from the sliding double glass door to her balcony. _I don't see her, but the lights are on so she must be home._

**Meanwhile**

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled. "Where are you?!" Pai noticed Taruto. "Taruto have you seen Kisshu?"

"No."

"Where did he go at this hour?" Pai said putting his thumb under his chin and his fist by his mouth.

"He's probably at Allora's." Taruto said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, something in your mind tells you to see her again." Taruto said shrugging his hands.

"Then we are going to find him."

"So I can see Allora again." Taruto said happily.

"No. We are just going to see if he is in the vicinity."

"Rats." Taruto said now sulking. Pai and Taruto then transported off to find Kisshu.

**Don't forget to favorite and review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 4**

Taruto and Pai transported to where Kisshu was. They appeared behind Kisshu on the roof. "Kisshu, what are you doing?" Pai asked.

"Pai. Taruto. Get down." Kisshu said grabbing Pai and Taruto and threw them on their stomachs with himself.

"Kisshu why did we have to get down?" asked Taruto.

"Because, do you want Allora or anyone else for that matter to see us?" Kisshu said quietly. "Whisper only."

"Why are we spying on her?" asked Taruto.

"I want to see if the reason my body feels odd is because of her."

"What do you mean by odd?" asked Pai.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's different then what I feel for Ichigo."

They finally heard the bathroom door in Allora's room open and saw steam come out. Then they saw Allora come out drying her hair with a towel. She was only wearing a towel and a pair of red cheeky underwear.

"WOAH!" Taruto and Kisshu said as their eyes widened. Pai too was staring. He then put his hands over Taruto's and Kisshu's eyes.

"Pai, what are you doing?" Kisshu said pushing Pai's hand aside.

"Yeah Pai." said Taruto moving his head from Pai's hand.

"You two should not be looking, it's improper. Besides your both too young."

"Then why didn't you close your eyes?" asked Kisshu slyly.

"I…uh…was more worried about you two looking." Pai said now blushing.

Allora was facing her closet searching through it looking for some clothes. She tossed the towel that was wrapped around her into a hamper. The aliens eyes all widened as they saw her bare back.

"Come on, turn around." Kisshu said hoping that she would turn around. She picked out a white tee-shirt and put it on. It was obviously too big because it slipped slightly off her shoulders and it barely cover half of her butt.

She sat on the edge of the bed and put on a pair of black thigh high sock and then jumped into her bed and began to fall asleep. Kisshu said "Well I guess we should head back now."

"What about that feeling you were having before?" Taruto asked.

"It's still there, but now that I think about it I think I figured out what it was." Kisshu said smiling.

Taruto and Kisshu both stood up. "You coming Pai?" Taruto asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'll catch up with you later." Pai said blushing.

Kisshu had a wide grin on his face. "Well let's go Taruto." Taruto and Kisshu transported away.

Pai laid there for about a minute. His body felt odd like Kisshu said his had felt. Pai's body never felt this way before, he thought that perhaps he had just caught a human disease from Kisshu.

**The Ship**

Pai teleported to his room on the ship not knowing what to do. He began to pace back and forth. _What should I do? I can't ask Kisshu what he thinks the answer is. He would gloat that I didn't know the answer over my head for the rest of my life. Perhaps I should video chat father?_

Pai went over to his computer orb and a large screen appeared. His father appeared on the screen, his father looked similar to Pai, along with his hair, only his hair was brown. "Pai how are you son? Is everything okay?"

"Hello father. I am fine. It's just that I have been feeling odd lately." Pai said.

"Feeling odd, what do you mean?"

"Well my body felt tense when we were…observing a human." Pai said.

"So why did you feel tense when you were observing this human?" Urio asked.

"Well…" Pai said rubbing his upper arm "Kisshu, Taruto, and I accidentally saw a girl in her…undergarments." Pai said now blushing and looking down.

"I see. Well that is perfectly normal for anybody to feel. You have nothing to worry about." said Urio.

"Father don't tell mother. She always worries too much."

"I'll try. How are your brothers? You said they also saw this girl, did you do anything to hide their eyes?

"They're fine. And I did try to hide their eyes, but they evaded all my attempts." Pai said.

"Can you get them for me? I need to discuss this with them."

"Yes father." said Pai getting up and telling them that their father wanted to talk to them.

**Five minuets later**

"Thanks Pai." Kisshu said sarcastically walking out of the room. "Taruto and I got a lecture on how it is improper to look."

"I did warn you two." stated Pai.

"Oh look at you. Mister smarty pants." Kisshu said in a mocking tone.

"You're such a child." said Pai walking back into his room.

**Daybreak**

Kisshu had went back to the roof to spy on Allora again. This time she was curling her hair. She then began to take out the clothes she was going to wear that day. Taruto and Pai had appeared in front of him.

"Waaah!" Kisshu yelled startled. "What did you two want?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday and how we got scolded?" Taruto said leaning in with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me." Kisshu said shrugging.

"It will matter to you if I decide to place you under house arrest." stated Pai.

"Well isn't Taruto suppose to be under house arrest?" Kisshu said gesturing to Taruto.

"The only reason he is here is to help me bring you back to the ship so we can discuss a new plan to eradicate the Mews."

"It looks more like he is more focused on Allora." Kisshu said grinning.

Pai turned around to see Taruto peeking over the edge of the balcony of Allora's house. Pai floated over to Taruto, Kisshu close behind him. "Taruto!" Pai yelled quietly "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhhh!" Taruto shushed quietly. "You haven't let me see or talk to Allora for a long time, so let me just get a little close."

"The view is quite lovely today." said Kisshu with big eyes and a grin on his face. Pai and Taruto both turned their heads to see Allora standing in her bra and panties.

Pai's eyes widened once again and began to feel flustered. They all hid behind the balcony only the tops of their heads and eyes shone.

Allora had walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. She then threw her bra and underwear out onto the bedroom floor.

Thoughts rushed through the aliens minds. _I wonder what she'll come out wearing next. _thought Kisshu. _Maybe she won't be wearing anything. Hee-hee. _Kisshu then had a small trickle of blood run from his nose.

Taruto's thoughts were a bit more clean than Kisshu's were, however he was thinking about girls in general. _I wonder do all girls wear those things?_ he asked himself looking at her bra tossed casually on the floor.

Even Pai was thinking like Kisshu, but from a more intellectual way. _I've never seen an actual female in the nude. Perhaps I can use this opportunity to learn more about the human female body._

They then heard the shower begin to run, which Kisshu used as an opportunity to break into her room. Pai and Taruto entered after him.

"Kisshu!" Pai yelled in a whispering voice. "Get back here right now!"

Kisshu turned to Pai. "Don't tell me your not curious what a human girls room looks like? I thought of all people you'd want to do some research.

"This isn't research!" Taruto said. "You just want to see her naked."

"Like I said it's not the same feeling like I feel for Ichigo, it's purely just lust." Kisshu said shrugging.

This worried Pai. If it was the same feeling that he was having like Kisshu had before, could it mean he was also lustful towards this human. Pai did not want to find out if it was, so he quickly grabbed Taruto and Kisshu by their shoulders and teleported them away.

**Back on the ship**

"Pai what the hell!" Kisshu yelled.

"You two are under house arrest." Pai said sternly. "You can only leave the base or ship if you are accompanied by me."

"And what are you going to if I don't listen?" Kisshu said crossing his arms and turning around.

Pai thought for a moment. "I will tell mother and father."

Kisshu's eyes widened. Pai knew that Kisshu would never want to disobey his parents, especially since he was left in charge of Kisshu and Taruto. Urio and Suama (Pai's and Taruto's father and mother) were not really Kisshu's parents, but since they took him in and treated him like family he was very respectful towards them and would not want to disobey them.

"Fine." Kisshu let out a long sigh, then went into his room.

Pai looked at Taruto "Go to bed."

Taruto went into his room. _Those two are acting strange. I just want to see Allora again. I want to hear her laugh, and see her smile, and give me candy and her delicious food she makes. _Taruto laid there in bed wondering if he would ever get to do any of those things again.

**The Next Day**

Café Mew Mew was very busy that day, even Mint was doing work. The girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro were all rushing around.

"Ichigo. I need you to bring this to table three." shouted Keiichiro.

"No, Mint that doesn't go to that table." Ryou yelled out. "Pudding, get off that ball before you break something."

"Zakuro. Can you help me with these plates?" asked Mint trying to balance two plates on each forearm and one in each hand.

When the lunch rush was over they were all either sitting on the floor or laying on it. "Ryou." Ichigo said out of breath. "We need to hire more people."

"Yeah, na no do."

"Fine. If you can find anybody then we'll see." Ryou said standing up.

Ichigo put a help wanted outside on the door. About ten minutes later the girls were still cleaning up. Allora poked her head through the doorway. "Hello. Anybody here?"

"Yes." said Ichigo. "Can I help you?"

"I saw your sign outside. Are you still hiring?"

"Yes we are. Just wait here one minute." Ichigo said. She then rushed off to find Ryou in the kitchen. "Ryou. Ryou. There's someone here looking for a job. It's a blond girl. You have to hire her. We NEED help."

"Let me go talk to her first, send her in here." Ryou said. Ichigo left.

"Are you sure we can hire someone? Aren't you afraid that they might discover the girls true identities?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not at all. We all just have to be careful more often."

"Well, what if the aliens attack us here?"

"Masha will warn us. Don't worry so much." Ryou said walking toward the swinging doors.

"Hello. One of the girls told me to meet a Mr. Shirogane." Allora said coming in.

Ryou and Keiichiro froze up. Allora was similar looking to Shirogane's mother.

Five minuets later Ryou and Keiichiro came out with Allora. "Girls this is your new co-worker, Allora Lovett." Ryou said. "Allora this is Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo." he said gesturing to each one. Allora will be starting tomorrow. Ichigo you will be training her."

"Right. Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Allora said bowing to all. Allora left after exchanging pleasantries with everyone.

"Listen girls." Ryou said. "She can not find out about your hidden identities. So, we're all gonna' have to be more careful from now on."

"Right." they all responded in unison.

**Please don't forget to favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 5**

**A few days later: In the forest**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were in the forest, not to far off from where their base was, to discuss how they were planning on attacking the Mews.

"Pai, I thought we were under house arrest? So why are we not at the ship or our base?" Kisshu said playfully.

Pai sneered. "Because I am tired of both of you complaining about being cooped up."

"How can we be cooped up? We aren't chickens." said Kisshu mocking Pai. Pai groaned.

Taruto had noticed something in the tree in front of them. It was Allora in a pink dress picking an apple. Taruto whispered to Kisshu and Pai that Allora was in the tree. Kisshu and Pai looked up to see her reaching for a far away apple standing on a branch on her tiptoes.

She grabbed hold of the apple only to lose her footing. The aliens eyes widened as she began to fall, her back towards the ground grasping the apple in both hands close to her chest, eyes shut tight hoping that the landing wouldn't hurt.

Without thinking Pai rushed underneath her catching her in both his arms. Allora opened her eyes to find a purple haired alien looking down at her as he held her in his arms.

_This must be Pai. _she thought. Pai placed Allora feet on the ground. "I'm sorry." Allora burst out, repeatedly bowing, not knowing what to say to him. Pai had just stood there in shock, though he showed no physical signs of it.

"Allora!" Taruto screamed joyfully. He ran over to her jumping on her wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Taruto!" Allora said surprised.

"Allora I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't come see you for a long time but I was under house arrest." Taruto said with tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay Taruto. I so glad that I get to see you again." she said, then turned to look at Kisshu. "I'm glad to see you too Kisshu." Kisshu gave a big smile. Allora then walked over to Pai. "And I'm glad to finally meet you too, Pai isn't it?"

Pai nodded. "Well thank you for saving me." she said then gave him a hug. "As a token of my thanks let me do something for you three. How about we do what we discussed Taruto?"

"What did you two discuss?" Pai said looking at Taruto.

Allora turned around to look back at Pai. "We discussed about collecting Mew Aqua. I even helped looking in areas where he said there was some, but we both turned out empty-handed."

"Well that's no surprise. A human can't detect Mew Aqua like we can, even then there would have to be some sort of trigger to set the Mew Aqua off from its dormant state." Pai stated.

"Well let me help you in some way. This way I can repay you all for your kindness." she said hands pleading.

"Well I'm sure we could find something you can help us with." said Kisshu grinning at Pai. Pai shook his head at Kisshu. "We can discuss it at our base. It's right over there." Kisshu said pointing it out. When he said this you could see a small vein pop out of the side of Pai's head.

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Allora said to Taruto. "Now I can come visit you even though you are under house arrest." Taruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"If you'll excuse us we have other matters to attend to." said Pai monotonously.

"Oh…okay." Allora said with a smile. "I'll see you all around. Thank you again Pai." she said giving him a hug then skipped away thought the forest.

Pai was blushing a light shade of pink. Kisshu went right to the side of Pai. "How was the hug?" Kisshu said snickering.

Pai snapped out of his thoughts. "Kisshu do you realize you just revealed our hidden base on Earth to a human!?"

"Don't worry Pai." said Taruto. "Allora's not going to tell anyone."

"You two are jeopardizing our mission!" snapped Pai.

"Relax Pai." Kisshu said moving his hands in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't you think she could help us look for the Mew Aqua at least? We can at least let her help us somehow. Especially now that she owes you one." Kisshu said winking.

"Interesting." Pai said with a look of deep thought. "Perhaps you are correct. We can indeed use her. Perhaps if her spirit is strong we can use that to create a chimera animal."

"No!" Taruto shouted. "You can't do that! Allora is my friend!"

"She can not be your friend, she is a human, and humans are the enemy, therefore she is also an enemy." stated Pai.

"She not an enemy, she's different. Maybe if you hang out with her you'd understand that she's a friend." cried Taruto.

"Taruto." said Kisshu.

"Pai please don't take her spirit." Taruto cried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Fine. I shall hold off for now. However, if she does indeed have a strong spirit and we need a way of defeating the Mew's we may need to resort to that as a possibility."

**With Allora**

Allora was walking through the forest when she was grabbed quickly by the throat by Krad.

"I don't like you hanging out with these guys. We both know where this is heading, your going to get hurt somehow. They're going to find out about you eventually." he said letting her go.

"I'll be fine, and they won't find out, you know I can keep a secret." she said smiling. Krad looked down. "Don't tell me your jealous I'm with them so much?" she said giggling.

"W…What!? I'm not jealous!" he said blushing.

"Honey, you don't have to worry. I love you. We've been together for year." she said leaning into his face. "Besides, I told myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else but you." she said giving him a kiss.

**A few days later: Alien's Earth base**

Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai were sitting around the chabudai planning what their attack would be on the Mews. Pai was rambling on about how all their previous attempts had failed and why they had failed.

Kisshu and Taruto were leaning their elbows on the table and their faces on their fists. "Pai," said Kisshu "must you remind us of all our failed attempts?"

"The reason I bring these things up is to remind us how we have failed and why. This way we will not make the same mistakes again." responded Pai.

They then heard a knock at the door. Surprised they all whipped their heads towards the door. "Who could it be?" Kisshu whispered.

"Taruto go answer it." whispered Pai.

"Me! Why me!?"

"Because I said so." said Pai pointing at the door.

Taruto opened the door a crack to see who was there. He then flung open the door wide and jumped on top of Allora, giving her a hug. "Allora I'm so glad you came! Look guys it's Allora!"

"I see that." stated Pai. "I presume you are here to see Taruto and Kisshu?"

"And you." she said smiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I wanted to drop of a token of my thanks." she said holding out a basket of fruit.

"Very well." said Pai receiving the basket. "We were however in the middle of forming some plans so if you don't mind…" he said gesturing towards the door.

"Heh-heh. He's just joking with you." said Kisshu pushing Pai aside. "Please won't you come inside?"

"Thank you." Allora said.

Kisshu and Taruto were excited that she was there, Pai was just annoyed by the fact. Allora noticed that he was. _Maybe I should just go? Although Taruto and Kisshu might get upset? Maybe I can see if Pai can relate to me? _"Pai you said that you were forming plans, can I help?" she said smiling.

"I don't think so." he said. He then turned to Taruto and Kisshu "We should be getting back to our mission. I sense some Mew Aqua in our vicinity, well within a mile."

"Well then let me help you look for then. I know I didn't find anything the other times Taruto and I look, but I got a good feeling about today." she said eagerly clenching her fist with a yes motion.

"Well then lets set out and look for it." Kisshu grinned.

So there they were in the forest looking for the Mew Aqua. Kisshu walking on the left side of Allora, Taruto on the right, and Pai followed behind her. "What does this Mew Aqua look like again?" Allora asked Taruto.

"Well, it looks like a tiny shining bubble that's blue."

"Unless it is in crystal form." said Kisshu. "Then it looks like a blue crystal." Kisshu noticed Pai following behind arms crossed looking like he normally does, same dull expression. Kisshu slowed down walking so he was right next to Pai. "What's the matter Mr. Grumpy?" he whispered in a mocking tone.

"First don't call me Mr. Grumpy. Secondly it's this whole idea of working with a human, is moronic."

"Please you don't think that. You got a crush on her."

"What! That's preposterous!"

"Yeah right." Kisshu mocked. "I've seen you in your lab having sent some Para Paras to spy on her. Watching her do scientific equations, reading, listening to Pavarotti and Mozart." Pai blushed. "You like her because she's like you, brainy."

Allora turned around to find Kisshu and Pai. She was walking backward talking at the same time. "Come on you two, you don't want to get left behind." she said giggling. She felt something hit the back of her foot, she had tripped over a tree branch.

As she began to fall Pai reached out his hand to grab her. He grabbed her hand but unfortunately he fell with her. Taruto's and Kisshu's mouths fell open to the sight they had just seen.

There Pai was on top of Allora, chest to chest, groin to groin, his hands planted on the ground, and his lips on hers. Pai blushed red like a lobster. He pushed himself off her jumping a few feet away.

"I…I'm…I'm s…sorry." Pai stammered. _I kissed her! I kissed a human! What should I do!? My first kiss was with this human!_

"That's okay Pai." smiled Allora "It was an accident, you didn't mean to do that." she said getting off the ground. "So shall we continue to look for the Mew Aqua?"

"Yes. Let's continue." said Pai trying to gain composure. As they searched he was still thinking of her lips. They were warm and soft. He did rather enjoy it. _It was only a kiss, no need to think about it anymore. But Taruto and Kisshu saw! What if they tell Deep Blue? _Pai looked at Taruto and Kisshu. Both of them were grinning at him. He could see they trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Pai quickly decided to interrupt the awkward silence.

"It seems we are not going to find it this way." said Pai. "Perhaps we can create a chimera animal by using a host?"

"Can I help somehow? I haven't been much help at all." Allora said.

"As a matter a fact you can." said Pai. Kisshu and Taruto exchanged a quick glance at each other. They knew what Pai was thinking. "If we use your spirit then we can create a chimera animal capable of finding the Mew Aqua."

"Pai!" Kisshu and Taruto yelled. "You're talking crazy!" said Kisshu.

"You guys" Allora said looking at them "it's okay I want to help. If that means no longer having a soul that's okay. Just remember that we were friends." she said smiling.

Pai stood in front of Allora placing his hand in front of her heart.. "Are you ready?" he said in a monotonously way.

"Okay Pai-kun. I trust you." she said happily.

_Flashback_

_"Allora you are a beautiful girl." said Krad crawling slowly on all fours to Allora who was sitting against the headboard of the king size bed Krad had just thrown her onto. "A beauty like yourself could have the moon on a string if you wanted to. You could have men cater to your every desire. You speak words that make others think of the meaning of those words. Those words you say get stuck inside their head and run over and over. I want you use these gifts you have been given for what you want. I want you to use these gifts against men and woman alike."_

_"Krad, what are you saying?"_

_"It's obvious isn't it? I want you to use your words and beauty to petrify both sexes. This way you can have an unfair advantage against them. Use that smile and your tears against them . Entrance them with your laughter. Get them on your side, keep them on your side."_

_End Flashback_

Pai froze up. He didn't want to do it now. He wondered why. Could it have been that cute face she made when she said that, or was it the fact she called him Pai-kun? Pai dropped his hand. "Let's forget about it today. I don't seem to have the strength today."

"A…Are you sure?" she said shocked.

"Yes." he said plainly. "We should actually be heading back before the Mew Mews show up. Come on you two." he said looking at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Wait! Why don't you come over to my place for a little while? I can make you some food."

"That is unnecessary." said Pai. "We will be…"

Allora cut Pai off mid sentence. "Please! I feel like I wasn't any help. At least let me make you all dinner. I had you waste all your time and effort." she said with pleading hands.

"Sure we will!" said Kisshu happily. Pai gave Kisshu an odd look. "What it's a free meal. This way we don't have to eat your bad cooking."

"My cooking is not bad. I just don't have a knack for it." retaliated Pai.

"So you'll all come?" Allora said eyes shining bright.

"Of course we will." said Taruto. "Allora's cooking is the best."

Pai sighed. "Very well. We shall accompany you."

"Great!" Allora said with joy. "My house if this way." she said skipping ahead of them.

** Please favorite and review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Chapter 6**

**Allora's house**

"Well this is my place." said Allora opening the door.

"It's nice." said Kisshu smiling. Pai just looked around with his arms folded as always.

"Here I'll show you to the dining room and then I'll start dinner." she said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all sat at the kotatsu. Kisshu looked around. "She doesn't have any pictures of her family." he stated.

"She doesn't have any family." said Taruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisshu.

"She said her parents died, but she does have a guardian that does look after her a bit."

Allora could hear the conversations going on in the dining room. She began to think back on that day when her parents died.

_Flashback_

_Allora sat there at the dining table with her parents having dinner with them. It was a warm night with the moon shining brightly. They heard a noise in the other room. Her father got up to check the sound. Allora and her mother heard a more noise in the other room, sounds like vases and lamps being broken. They both went in there to see what was going on. A burglar had broken into the house and was on the ground fighting with Allora's father._

_Allora's father yelled for his wife and daughter to run. He then got stabbed a few times and began to bleed out. The burglar then went after Allora's mother. He grabbed the mother by the throat and began to choke her. Her father still bleeding out reached for the man and grabbed the mans legs to pull him off his wife._

_The man then kicked Allora's father off and took out a gun and shot him. Allora stood in shock with tears running down her face. The burglar then threw her mother on the ground. Allora's mother then yelled out for her to run away. Allora ran out of house and fast up the dirt hill. She could barely see with all the tears running down her face._

_She turned around when she heard another gun shot. She then saw the man rushing through the door now after her. She then tripped and fell face first on the ground. She then felt a hand on her arm and was flipped onto her back. She lay there leaning on her hands as she looked down the barrel of the gun._

_End Flashback_

Allora walked into the dining room holding bowls of food while she smiled. "I hope you all like it."

"What is it?" asked Kisshu.

"It's soba with tempura, mochi, and vegetables. And for dessert I got chocolate cake." said Allora.

"Thank you." they all responded.

After they were done eating Pai said "Well, we should get going."

"Do we have to?" whined Taruto. Pai gave him a quizzical look.

"Well why don't you stay over for the night?" Allora suggested.

"Okay." said Kisshu eagerly.

"Great! I'll set up my room for you all." she said happily then ran upstairs.

"May I speak with you two?" said Pai looking at Taruto and Kisshu.

"What is it?" said Kisshu annoyed.

"When did you start being in charge?" said Pai.

"You know Pai, if you don't want to stay over you don't have to." Kisshu said.

Pai thought about it for a minute. _If I do leave Kisshu may do something to this human. He said he was lustful towards this human. Who knows what he may do? _"Fine I'll stay but don't do anything perverted."

"What's the matter Pai, don't want me to take away your crush?"

"I'm telling you I don't have a crush on her!" he yelled.

"Come on up you guys." Allora yelled from upstairs. They went into Allora's room to find Allora straightening up some pillows. "I hope you guy don't mind sleeping in the same bed."

"Not at all." said Kisshu grinning at Pai.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower, so make yourself at home."

When Allora went into the bathroom they were all looking around the room. Kisshu was looking through her drawers. "Kisshu! What are you doing?" both Taruto and Pai asked.

"What? She said make yourself at home. At home I look through my drawers."

"Kisshu stop now or I'm gonna tell mom and dad." said Taruto.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine." He then threw a bra at Pai. It landed on Pai's face. Pai threw it back at Kisshu. "Kisshu!" said Pai blushing.

"What do you think this is?" said Kisshu pulling a thong out, not knowing what it was.

"Put it back now!" said Pai still blushing.

"It kind of looks like a sling shot." said Kisshu examining it closer, pulling the straps away from each other.

They argued for a little while, until they heard the bathroom door unlock. Kisshu quickly stuffed it back into the drawer.

Allora came out with a small pink top that showed some of her belly, and a pair of pink pajama bottoms. "Sorry for making you guys wait."

"No problem." said Taruto. "What should we do now?"

"Well…we can make small talk."

"Like what exactly?" said Pai annoyed.

"Like…do you have a girlfriend Pai."

"No." said Pai turning away.

"How about you Kisshu?"

"Well…there is this girl I like?"

"Tell me about her." Allora said jumping onto the bed.

"She's really cute. I call her my Koneko-chan." he said.

"How cute!" Allora laughed. "Does she know you like her?"

"Yeah." Kisshu said sadly. "But she doesn't like me back. She likes a different guy."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Allora said. "But don't worry Kisshu she might like you after awhile."

"Really?" he said.

"Of course. You seem like a really nice guy. She'll probably figure that out and then like you too. Girls can like multiple guys at the same time."

Kisshu smiled. "You think she will?"

"Anything's possible. Just don't give up, and keep trying."

"He also likes to think of her as a toy." said Taruto.

"What?" Allora said with a look of concern on her face. "Kisshu tell me you don't!"

"Well I kind of do…sometimes." he said looking down.

"Kisshu that's horrible." she said. Everyone was shocked by what she said.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked.

"Well she isn't a toy you know. I know I wouldn't want anyone to think of me as a toy."

"Why? Aren't toys fun?" asked Taruto.

"Yes, but not when you're referring to a being. Think of it this way, if you have a favorite toy and play with it too much it might break. Then you wouldn't have it anymore. Even if you fix it, in the end you once broke it. Even if you don't break your favorite toy, eventually you will grow board of it and cast it aside." she said looking at Kisshu. "I'm sure you don't want to cast her aside or make her break."

Kisshu looked at Allora with tears forming in his eyes. "You're right Allora. I shouldn't treat her like a toy. I wouldn't want to hurt my Koneko-chan."

"I'm sorry Kisshu if I hurt your feelings." she said.

"No, it's fine." he said wiping the tears away. "But I wouldn't want anyone to treat me like a toy either. I never thought what it would feel like."

There was then a moment of silence as the boys all thought of the analogy Allora had given. Allora sighed, "Well what about you Taruto?" she said turning to face him. "Do you got a girlfriend, or a crush?"

"Um…"

"He likes a hyperactive little girl." said Kisshu.

"I don't like her!" Taruto yelled.

"Yes you do. And Pai likes that smart glasses girl." Pai turned around and gave Kisshu a dirty look.

"That seems like your type Pai." she said giggling.

"First of all…" Pai said looking at Kisshu "I don't have a crush on anyone. And secondly…" he said turning to Allora "what do you mean my type?"

"You know. You're smart and it would only seem to reason that you would like someone else that is also smart."

Pai said nothing. "So what about you Allora, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Taruto.

"Yes I do. His name is Krad." she said. "I love him so much."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Allora grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Pai with it.

"What was that for?" he said.

"Just starting a pillow fight." she smiled.

"In that case…" said Kisshu. He grabbed a pillow and walloped Taruto with it.

"Kisshu…" said Taruto "you're so dead." He then joined in the fight.

"Come on Pai…" said Allora throwing Pai a pillow "join the fun."

A little while later they all fell asleep in the same bed. Allora in the middle, Kisshu on her left, Pai on her right, and Taruto slept on his back on top of her, just below her breasts on a pillow.

**In the morning**

An alarm went off which scared Kisshu into falling out of the bed. Allora looked over the bed. "You all right Kisshu?"

"Yeah." he said rubbing his head. "What the hell is that noise?"

"It's an alarm clock silly." she said turning it off. "I use it to get up in the morning. Why how do you usually get up?"

"In training camp I got up with our general waking us up. He would yell for us all to get up. With our parents our mom usually woke us up. Now I just wake up whenever." he said shrugging his hands.

Allora looked over at the clock. "Is it really that late!" She rushed around getting things and talking fast. "I'mgonnamissmyworkout, andthenIgottagotothestoreandpickupsomegroceries, andthenIgottogotowork."

She finished saying before she rushed into the bathroom. She came out in a flash and rushed downstairs and out the door, forgetting she left the boys in her room.

They just sat there in confusion. "What just happened?" said Kisshu.

"It appears the human has forgotten that we're still here." said Pai.

They heard foot steps running up the stairs to the room. Allora came in panting. "Sorry(pant) you(pant) guys(pant). I forgot(pant) about you(pant) for a minute(pant)."

"That's fine…" said Kisshu "we were just going to leave."

"I'm sorry if it seems I'm kicking you out, but I got to go."

"That's okay Allora we understand." said Taruto. "Before we go can I have a hug?"

"Sure." she hugged Taruto, then Kisshu, then Pai. "Come on over some other time, okay."

"You betcha." said Kisshu and Taruto. They then transported off.

**Back on the ship**

"Kisshu…" said Pai "you are such a pervert."

"What? What did I do?" he said.

"Like you don't know! Going through her drawers and…undergarments!" Pai said with a slight blush on his face.

"As if you didn't like when I threw her bra at you." Kisshu snickered. Pai blushed even more.

"Pai?" said Taruto. "Do you really have a crush on her?"

"What! I told you both before I don't!" he yelled. "Taruto if you want to worry about anyone, worry about Kisshu!"

"Why me? What about me?" Kisshu asked with a cute face.

"You're the one that is lustful towards this human!" Pai yelled.

"We spent the whole night over at her place, did you really forget her name?"

"No I didn't. I'd prefer not to use her name. This way there will be no attachment of any kind."

"So you do feel an attachment?" Kisshu said snickering.

"Wha…" Pai stammered and blushed.

"You don't have to worry about me Taruto." said Kisshu looking Taruto who was looking at both Pai and Kisshu with worried eyes. "I'm not lustful towards her anymore. The only one for me is my Koneko-chan." he said smiling.

**Favorite and review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Chapter 7**

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

"So Ichigo how was your date yesterday?" asked Allora. Allora's uniform was a pink one.

"It was fun." she said smiling. "Aoyama took me to the amusement park."

"Girls, why don't you take a break since nobody's here." said Ryou

"Let me just finish cleaning up the floor." said Allora sweeping.

They then heard the doors fly open. Krad was standing there wearing black pants and a black shirt similar to Ryou's. He looked around for a second then looked at Allora. "You!" he said angrily. He stormed over to her and grabbed her by her wrist causing her to drop the broom. "Come with me!" he said dragging her out the doors.

"What do you think that was about?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, na no do. But I want to find out." said Pudding running out.

"Wait! Pudding!" they screamed.

They all ran out after Pudding. All of them stopped and hid behind a wall of the café watching Krad and Allora. "What's going on, na no do?"

"Pudding, shhh." shushed Mint.

"Krad what is it?" Allora said.

"What is it!? What is it!? I just found out that you and those guys had a sleepover!" he yelled.

"It was only a sleepover. What's the big deal?" she said frightened.

"You shared a bed with them! You slept with them!"

"We only shared a bed, we didn't do anything else." she said backing against the wall.

He pushed his hands against the wall blocking her from moving aside. "I want you stop seeing them. I want you to stop working. Don't forget you work for me. I own you."

"Krad…I…"she stammered.

He punched his fist against the wall by her face, leaving the wall to break where his fist was.

"I've seen enough." said Ryou. He stepped out from behind the wall and stepped forward. "What's going on here? Is everything alright Allora?"

Krad and Allora turned their heads. Krad leaned back away from Allora. "This does not concern you." he said glairing at Ryou.

"This does concern me, that is my employee and I worry about all my employees." Ryou said bravely.

Krad walked over to Ryou. "Well this is my girl. What are you going to do about it?"

"Krad. Please." Allora said walking forward and grabbing Krad's hand gently.

"Quiet Allora the men are talking." he said dryly.

"Krad." she said looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked at Ryou and gave him a glare. He turned to Allora. "We'll talk about this later." he said walking away.

"Allora. Are you alright?" said Ryou.

"I'm fine Shirogane. Thank you." she said smiling. "Well, I should be getting back to work." she said walking past him looking down.

"Hide!" Ichigo said quietly. "Before she sees us." The girls and Keiichiro ran back inside and quickly sat down before she came in.

Allora came in. "So Allora…" said Ichigo "who was that?"

"Oh. That was my boyfriend Krad." she said smiling as if nothing had happened. She walked out of the room into the bathroom.

"That poor girl." said Keiichiro. "She looked so scared."

"Why does she take that from him?" said Ichigo.

"She's probably to scared to leave." said Zakuro.

Allora was in the bathroom hands against the edge of the sink looking down. _That was close. Ryou could've really gotten hurt. I know the others were watching, will they be as brave as Ryou? Please God don't let them get involved. I don't' want them hurt._ She began to cry and her tears fell into the sink, as she thought what he might do later. _I can take it. _She thought to herself as she looked into the mirror. She believed that if you say something over and over, you will believe that it is the truth.

_Flashback_

_"I am going to teach you the way of our life. The art of all fighting styles and gymnastics. You will be so strong, flexible, and nimble. I am going to make you strong, but you must listen to everything I say. You will not question me, or go against me."_

_"I will master." Allora said looking at him._

_"Ah. I've heard that before, but in the end everyone has a breaking point. They end up fighting me and losing. Then I have to teach them a lesson. Right now you are nothing but a wild horse, and to tame a wild horse you must first make it break." He snapped his fingers and five of his other servants grabbed hold of her. They put chains and shackles around her ankles, wrists, and neck._

_"Master what is this?" she asked scared._

_"Like I said a wild horse must be broken before you can tame it." he said laughing._

_The servants hung the chains on a pulley system and had her hanging by the wrists from the ceiling. He took a whip in his hand. "Well, let's begin."_

_End Flashback_

**Allora's house**

Allora got home and slouched down by the door exhausted by the day. Then there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a servants of Krad's who also wore a long cloak like all his servants. The only exceptions were her and Krad sometimes.

"What is it now Misery?" she said. "What bad news do you bring to me now?"

"Why do you got to assume I have bad news?" Misery said.

"Because that's your job. You're the bearer of bad news. So what is it?"

"Apparently your friend Kobal found out what happened with you and Master and wanted to take matters into his own hands." Allora's eyes widened. She already knew what was coming, it had happened before. "I'm sorry to say Mistress that Kobal is no longer alive."

Allora looked down tears forming in her eyes. She had lost a good friend once again. "Why? What happened?"

"Apparently this was not the only problem Master had with him. He said that he changed. He grew kinder over the years which made him weak, not the physical kind. And this was the final straw that broke that broke the camels back. Or should I say the straw that broke his back." he chuckled a bit. "I shouldn't even say that, during the fight he had his spine ripped from him."

Allora's eyes widened and she pushed Misery aside and threw up outside. "Master will be over in a while. And with that I depart." he said leaving her outside with tears flowing down her face onto the ground.

**Meanwhile**

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had finally come up with a plan on attacking the Mew Mews. "So it's agreed that we will attack tomorrow." said Pai.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kisshu staring off into the distance. Taruto and Pai noticed. Taruto slapped his hands in front of Kisshu's hands. Kisshu snapped out of it. "What are you doing!" Kisshu yelled.

"You're staring off into space." said Taruto. "What's with you?"

Kisshu sighed. "I was just thinking about what Allora said the other night."

"Huh?" said Taruto.

"You know. She said wouldn't it be easier to collect the Mew Aqua and not fight the humans."

"Kisshu you're starting to sound like Taruto did." Pai said. "You still don't think that do you Taruto?"

"Well…" he mumbled.

"Am I the only one truly loyal to Deep Blue!" Pai said. "Don't you remember what our people are going through!?"

"Of course we do!" shouted Kisshu. "How could we forget!? All I'm saying is wouldn't it be easier to maybe have the Mews help us find the Mew Aqua to help our planet, instead of fighting them. I mean…I love my Koneko-chan."

Pai stood up. "You two are annoying me with this kind of talk. I'm going to my lab to do some research." He went into his lab and walked over to the computer orb to see about the Para Paras he had set up some time ago.

Pai saw on the screen that Allora was outside crying and vomiting on the ground. Kisshu and Taruto flew in silently behind Pai. "Why are you crying Allora?" Pai said quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Pai." Kisshu and Taruto said in a sing-song voice. Pai jumped and yelled. "What's the matter with you two!?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to check on you. But it seems that you're checking your crush out." Kisshu said teasing Pai.

"I don't…" Pai started.

"Oh please. We both heard you. 'Why are you crying Allora? What's the matter?' It's obvious you like her." Kisshu said laughing.

"Wait a minute Kisshu. Why is she crying?" said Taruto concerned.

"We should find out." said Kisshu.

Pai grabbed Kisshu and Taruto by their shoulders. "No. Father always said it is best to leave women alone when they are upset. Besides I never did suspend either of your house arrests."

Kisshu and Taruto both let out a long deep groan.

**The next day**

All the girls were cleaning up for the day, well except Mint who never really does anything. Ichigo walked over to Zakuro. "Zakuro, should we ask Allora about yesterday?" Ichigo whispered. Zakuro shook her head.

Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding then went over. "Should we ask how Allora is today? Do you think it would be alright?" whispered Lettuce.

"I think that be okay." said Ichigo. "Hey Allora how are you?"

"Huh…" Allora said loosing her train of thought. "Oh, I'm great. I'm so glad it's really sunny today." she said smiling. "How are you all?"

"Good." they all answered. Ryou and Keiichiro were watching from the kitchen. "Should we say anything to her about yesterday?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"That might matters worse. Don't you think?" said Keiichiro.

Masha flew over to Ryou. "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"What!? Here!? Now!?" Ryou said. He turned to Keiichiro. "Go tell the Mews. I tell Allora to come upstairs with me for a minute." Keiichiro nodded.

Ryou went into the dinning area. "Allora can you come with me for a minute?"

"Okay." she said smiling following him upstairs.

Keiichiro ran out into the dinning area with Masha. "Girls the aliens are in the area."

"What! You got to be kidding me! What if Allora finds out?" asked Ichigo.

"You girls are gonna have to take care of this quickly. I don't know how long Ryou can stall Allora." he said.

"Hi Koneko-chan." said Kisshu happily in a sing-song voice.

"We've come for the Mew Aqua." said Pai monotonously.

"Well you can't have it!" yelled Ichigo.

"Then we'll take it by force." Taruto laughed.

Kisshu flew behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you miss me Koneko-chan?" he laughed. Ichigo elbowed him in his ribs knocking him off her.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" Pai yelled aiming at Lettuce and Mint. They jumped out-of-the-way avoiding the attack. The attack flipped over a few tables breaking them.

**Meanwhile**

Upstairs Ryou took Allora to his room. "Allora why don't you relax on the bed for a while. You've been working hard all day." Allora then thought back to something Krad had once said to her.

_Flashback_

_Krad had Allora pinned on the bed with him on top. "My dear you are still pure. And many men will want to be your first. Some may even try to rape you. But, I love you so much…" he said kissing her on the cheek. "I won't allow any of them to do that. I won't allow any of them to rape you, or be your first."_

_"Krad, what are you saying?" she said frightened by his words._

_"Don't worry my dear, this will only hurt at first."_

_End Flashback_

Allora shook her head. _Why am I remembering that? Ryou would never do anything like that! _"That's okay I'm fine Ryou." she said leaning against the wall. "Was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really." he said looking away. "Well…I did want to see how you are." he said looking at her.

"I'm fine. Why, do ask?" she said curiously.

"No reason." he said looking back away.

"I see what it is. It's about yesterday, isn't it?"

"Uh…" he said.

"Ryou, no offence but you should stay out of it. You'll only end up getting hurt." she said turning he head down. They then both heard a loud crash downstairs. "What was that?" Allora said running out of the room.

"Allora! Wait!" Ryou yelled after her.

Allora got into the main room and saw the girls in their Mew Mew outfits and Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto fighting them. "What's going on in here?" she said shocked.

Everybody turned to see Allora standing there shocked. The girls had been exposed as Mew Mews and the aliens were caught fighting them.

**Favorite and review. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 8**

They had been caught. The girls had been exposed as Mew Mews, and the aliens were caught fighting them.

"Pai, Kisshu, Taruto?" Allora said shocked to see them there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "You know them!"

Allora nodded. "They're my friends." she said looking at the Mew Mews. "So you guy…are part of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Uh…" Ichigo stuttered scratching her face with her index finger.

"And you guys…" Allora said turning her attention to Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto "are their enemies?"

"Well you see…" Kisshu said.

"So Kisshu, Ichigo is the one you love." Allora said. Kisshu blushed. "And Taruto that means you like Pudding, and Pai you like Lettuce."

Everybody looked shocked (except Allora because she said it, and Kisshu because he knew that he loved Ichigo). Lettuce blushed, Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and Pudding looked at Taruto.

"Wait a minute…" Taruto yelled "I don't like Pudding like that!"

"Nor I the same way about Lettuce." Pai said blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here Allora?" asked Taruto.

"I work here." she said.

"Allora!" Ryou yelled. "How do you even know them!?" he said gesturing to the aliens.

"It's kind of a long story, but to make it short I've been helping them find Mew Aqua to restore the planet their people are on."

"Why would you help them?" asked Ryou.

"Because their people are suffering. They live underground, in the dark and cold. Just waiting to see a blue sky again. Right guys." she said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all nodded.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us that's why you wanted to take over the Earth?" said Ichigo.

"Because, how would anyone know what it's like? How could any of you understand?" said Taruto. Allora gave a sad smile.

"So, if we had told you why, you would've given us the Earth?" Kisshu said.

"No. But maybe we can work out some sort of truce?" Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

Ryou nodded. "Why don't you take some of the Mew Aqua to help your people?" he suggested.

"Our leader wants all the Mew Aqua the Earth has to offer." Taruto said. "He said that first we need the Mew Aqua to restore him to full power, and then we need more Mew Aqua to restore the planet."

"But wouldn't taking all the Mew Aqua from the Earth cause it to deteriorate quicker?" Lettuce asked Ryou.

"That's true. Without any Mew Aqua the Earth would still deteriorate, but at a quicker level. Since there would be no Mew Aqua left, the Earth would not be able to restore any damage."

"It seems we are at an impasse." said Pai. He looked at the concerned look on Allora's face. "We shall agree not to fight you for the right for the Earth, but instead we will fight you for any Mew Aqua available."

"Give us a minute to discuss this." Ichigo said. The girls (except Allora), Ryou, and Keiichiro all huddled together. "What do you think, can we trust their word?"

"They did say for any Mew Aqua available. That means all we have to do is collect as much Mew Aqua before they can." said Zakuro.

"But technically we would still be fighting them." Lettuce said.

"Yes, but this time they won't be trying to destroy the Earth. They're just going to collect the Mew Aqua." said Ichigo.

"I think we should take this 'truce', na no do." said Pudding.

They all turned around. "We accept this 'truce' of yours, on one condition." Ichigo said.

"What condition?" said Pai.

"No causing damage to the Earth." Ichigo said firmly.

The aliens all looked at each other. "We accept." said Kisshu.

Allora spoke up then. "Well, I'm not happy that you all will still be fighting, but I suppose it is better than what is was before. Everyone just promise me one thing."

"What is it Allora?" said Kisshu curiously.

"Promise me that no one will die, or get seriously injured. Okay?" she said smiling.

"Sure." said Kisshu smiling. Ichigo and the girls smiled too. "Isn't this great Koneko-chan" said Kisshu jumping in front of Ichigo for a hug "we won't be fighting as much. You know what they say make love not war." Kisshu said leaning in for a kiss.

Ichigo pushed Kisshu away. "In your dreams, Kisshu."

"I'll hold you to that Koneko-chan." said Kisshu grinning.

**Later that night: Krad's place**

Allora walked into his room. "You wanted to see me." she said smiling.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you quit that job."

"No." she said. "I like it there. I have friends there. I really enjoy it, I don't want to quit. I don't want to lose them as my friends."

He sighed. "Suit yourself. What about those aliens, did you stop seeing them?"

"No. They too are my friends. I don't want to lose them as my friends either."

He sighed again. "Fine I'll allow you to keep them as your friends. I know you must have been so lonely in that dark, cold dungeon I keep you in for years."

Allora looked down. She thought back of how he use to keep her in a dungeon, teach her how to fight, chain her up for "misbehaving" and beat her. Never was she allowed to see the sun or the blue sky. She was not to smell the outside air, or have contact with any other human being. She was stuck there with him. Trapped there like a bird in a cage, never to take flight again. The only times she enjoyed was when he was kind to her, and spent time with her cheering her up, showing her that he loved her so much.

"But you do realize that both sets of your friends are enemies?" he asked her.

"Yes, but they formed a truce with them." she said happily.

"A truce?"

"Well…it's kind of like a truce. They each agreed to not fight over the Earth, but instead of the Mew Aqua it contains. In exchange they can't damage the Earth."

"I see." he said pondering to himself. "Why do they want all the Mew Aqua?"

"They said they need it to restore their master's power, Deep Blue I think is name is. Then they need more to restore the planet."

"Deep Blue you say." he said thinking for a minute. "You can go." She turned around to leave when he said something else. "You know what you got to do to stop them from fighting. It depends on you to stop this. Or if you'd prefer I can stop it for you."

She looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to interfere. The fights are between them." she said turning back around walking away.

"Well hopefully no one get too hurt." he said. She stopped in her tracks by the door frame, then continued walking. "Don't worry Allora I'll take care of it." he yelled.

One of Krad's servants came in the room. "Something on your mind, master?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of an old friend I know." he said smiling evilly. "Perhaps I should call on him."

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Pai was pacing back and forth, walking up and down the five stairs on the broken plaza. "What are we going to do?" he said looking at Taruto and Kisshu. "How are we going to explain to Deep Blue that we made a treaty with the Mew Mews?"

"Pai relax." said Kisshu. "It's not a big deal. Deep Blue could understand."

Pai scoffed. "He won't understand. Hell he can have someone killed just because they walk too close to him!" Pai started to look nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Kisshu.

"Why am I nervous? How can I not be?! How are we suppose to tell Deep Blue 'Oh sorry you can't have the Earth, but you can have some Mew Aqua.'" Pai said sarcastically.

"I don't know that sounded pretty good." said Kisshu grinning. Pai shot Kisshu an evil glance. Just then they got a signal form Deep Blue. They all bowed. "Hello master Deep Blue." they all said.

"Sir we have some troubling news." said Kisshu.

_"Silence." _he said calmly. _"I want you to change direction on your mission. I need my power to fully awaken, so I need you to collect Mew Aqua."_

"Yes sir, but why so sudden." said Kisshu.

_"I have my reasons. We shall hold off on taking control of the Earth for now, just get me as much Mew Aqua as possible."_

"Yes sir." they all responded.

_"Now what was this troubling news you had for me?"_

"You know what, never mind." said Kisshu waving his hand downwards. "But we'll get right on that for you." Deep Blue said nothing and cut transmission with them.

Kisshu stood up victorious. "See Pai told you he would understand."

"Kisshu did ya realize that ya forgot to mention the truce with the Mew Mews." asked Taruto.

Pai seemed puzzled by something. "Did either of you notice that we didn't have to bring up the topic of Mew Aqua, Deep Blue did?"

"Hey yeah." said Kisshu folding his hands behind his head. "Oh well what are you going to do?" Kisshu said calmly and nonchalantly.

"Kisshu what I'm saying is that Deep Blue must have known about our treaty to find the Mew Aqua before we had a chance to say anything." Pai said.

"But how is that possible Pai?" asked Taruto.

"I'm not sure. I shall do some research on this matter. However I am in the middle of an experiment already. I am concocting a medicine that will give us the appearance of humans to blend in with them easier."

"What are the side effects?" asked Taruto.

"The only side effect is our appearance. We shall still have all our powers, and the only change in our appearance will be our ears. They will look similar to human ears."

"Will we be able to change back?" asked Kisshu.

"Yes, I am also concocting an antidote for the medicine." Pai said. "In the mean time we should start looking for the Mew Aqua. I'm sure the Mew Mews have already started."

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo had just climbed in bed when she heard Masha. "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

Ichigo jumped up out of bed. "What? Now?" she said trying to get dressed quickly. "Where are they Masha?"

"The forest heading south." he squeaked.

"Masha alert the others. Tell them to meet me there." Ichigo said running.

**Five minuets later**

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro all caught up with Ichigo. The girls had already transformed on the way their.

"Where's the aliens?" Lettuce said out of breath.

"Hey girls come to join the party?" Taruto said laughing.

"Rotten move of you Cyniclons!" Ichigo yelled. "Forming a 'truce' only a few hours ago and then making a move."

"Now now Koneko-chan, no need to be upset." said Kisshu grinning.

"Look, na no do!" yelled Pudding. "It's the Mew Aqua!" she yelled pointing at it as it was hanging from the tree branch like an apple would.

The aliens shot the Mew Mews a quick glance and vice versa. They all then lunged at it. Lettuce got trapped by a branch Taruto made pop up out of the ground and wrap around her hands and feet. Ichigo was almost there she reached out her hand for it and was tackled from the side by Kisshu.

"Hi Koneko-chan. Let's have a kiss." he said puckering up his lips.

"Ew!" Ichigo screamed as she scratched his arm. Kisshu jumped off her.

"Oh, kitten likes to scratch. Well two can play at that game." he said showing off his long nails.

Zakuro was using her whip against Pai, as Mint was using he bow and arrow to shoot at him simultaneously. Pudding and Taruto were rolling on the ground arguing with each other. Ichigo was about a foot from it when Kisshu grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground hard.

"I told you kitten, we'd win." he said reaching for it. He grabbed hold of it in his hand. "Pai, Taruto, I got it!" he yelled happily.

Then they saw Kisshu fly out of the air onto the ground dropping the Mew Aqua. Kisshu opened his eyes to see what just happened. There was a person in a full black cloak on top of him. Their knees held his legs apart, and they held him down with one hand. Their other hand slipped down Kisshu's pants and grabbed onto his male parts.

"Don't move or I'll squeeze." the person said.

**Don't forget to review and favorite. Also check out my polls.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Chapter 9**

"Don't move or I'll squeeze." the person said.

Kisshu lay there in shock. "W…what do you what?"

"I want to know why you all are fighting so rough." the figure said in a raspy voice.

"We're fighting over that Mew Aqua." said Kisshu looking at it now in Ryou's hand.

"Why?"

"We need it to help our people." said Taruto.

"Sir, can you please let go of my genitals?" asked Kisshu. The figure squinted at him and gave a small grin.

The person let go and stood up off him. "I don't want to see any of you fighting so rough."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" said Pai.

"My name is Imubeki." the person said turning to Pai. "I am the protector of the Earth. I am to make sure that no one rises to complete power over the Earth."

"Why do you care?" asked Kisshu.

"The Earth will one day belong to my kind, and before that happens we must keep all other species away from total control." Imubeki said.

"Your kind." said Ichigo. "What does that mean? What are you?"

"That is none of any of your concerns." Imubeki said looking at the Mew Mews. "Now lets talk about the matter of the Mew Aqua. Who had it first?"

"I did." Kisshu said raising his hand.

Imubeki looked over at Ryou. "Give the boy the Mew Aqua."

"But their plan is to…"

Imubeki grabbed Ryou by the crotch outside of his pants. Ryou let out a little yelp. "I said give him the Mew Aqua. He had it first. You should go by the principle of who had it first. Or…" Imubeki said quickly growing and showing longer nails than the Cyniclons had, which were at a point and black "I will castrate you here. My claws are as sharp as razor blades."

Ryou eyes widened. "Okay. Okay." he said tossing the Mew Aqua to Kisshu. "Just let go please."

Imubeki let go. "Now, you may all fight if you wish, just don't do it so intense." Imubeki said looking around. "You shall go on the principle of who gets it first. Do I make myself clear?" Imubeki said calmly.

All the guys there nodded with looks of panic on their faces. Imubeki looked at the girls. They all nodded, not knowing what Imubeki might do to them.

"Good." Imubeki said quickly jumping up high and landing on a tree, jumping from one tree to the other.

"Let's get out of here and give master Deep Blue the Mew Aqua." said Kisshu. Pai and Taruto nodded and they all transported away.

Ichigo and the other started to walk out of the forest and down the street. "I can't believe you gave them the Mew Aqua." Ichigo said to Ryou.

"What did you want me to do?! He had me in an awkward situation!" Ryou said blushing. They all blushed thinking about it.

"I think Kisshu had it worse though." said Ichigo blushing.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

The aliens just got done giving Deep Blue the Mew Aqua. Taruto looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu about what happened…were you scared?"

"Duh!" said Kisshu. "How would you feel!?" Taruto and Pai blushed.

"Well at least we were able to get the Mew Aqua." said Pai. "Now let's just focus on collecting more."

"I'm gonna take a shower." said Kisshu transporting to his room on the ship. Kisshu was in his room getting undressed. "Who is this Imubeki? Why does he care if we fight rough?" he said out loud to himself.

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

Allora came running into the café.

"Allora what are you doing here? It's your day off." Ryou said.

"I know I just had to tell you guy tonight is Hanabi! The fireworks are going to be amazing this year. Did you guys want to go with me?" she said excited.

"Of course, na no do!" Pudding shouted jumping up and down. "Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro are you guys coming?" Pudding asked with big eyes.

"Okay." Ichigo said smiling. "Can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Sure the more the merrier." Allora said. "Meet me by the docks tonight at seven o'clock." she said running out of the café.

She jumped on her bicycle and peddled fast to the Cyniclon's Earth base and started knocking on the door rapidly. "Pai, Kisshu, Taruto it's me open up I have something important to tell you!" she yelled out.

Pai answered the door. "What's so important that can't wait?" he said monotonously.

"Tonight is Hanabi! Did you guys want to go?" she said smiling.

"What's Hanabi!" asked Kisshu.

"It's a holiday. There's gonna be fireworks, food, and games! So do you guys want to come?"

"What are fireworks?" Taruto asked.

"They're these devices that explode in the sky and shoot out colorful sparks and flames!" she said waving her hands imitating it.

"Pai can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go?" Taruto said jumping up and down.

Pai groaned. "Alright already!" he yelled. "Where is it?" he sighed.

"Meet me at the docks at eight o' clock." she said. "But you might want to do something about your ears, so I don't know maybe wear a hat." she said before she ran off.

**7:50 PM**

"I don't see why you decided to invite them all." Krad said standing by Allora.

"I want them all to learn to get along. It would be nice if they didn't have to fight each other any more."

"What if this causes more problems?" he said looking around to find them.

"I think you forget that my role is to play the mediator." she said smiling at him.

"Well try to mediate without later picking a side."

"Is there any other way." she said joking with him.

"I better be going before the ones from the café show up, or else I'll probably get an earful." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye!" she yelled smiling and waved as he walked away.

"Allora you look so nice." Ichigo said. Allora was wearing a red yukata with a black bow around the waist.

"I'm so glad you all made it. Ichigo where's your boyfriend." Allora asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it." Ichigo said. "So what did you want to do first?"

"Well nothing right now I'm just waiting on some others." she said.

"Who?" asked Ichigo.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto appeared behind the Mews as soon as Ichigo said that. "What are they doing here?" said Pai pointing at the others.

The girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro all stared at Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto who no longer had their big alien ears, but normal human ears. "Allora did you invite them?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." she said happily. "Well let's go have some kakigori!" she said giving a fist pump in the air.

"I'm not going anywhere with them!" Ryou said snidely.

"Same here." said Pai turning around.

"Come on you guys. Can't you take off one day off of fighting each other on everything?" Allora asked.

"Well…" Ichigo said looking at the others "I guess it couldn't hurt for just one day."

"Yeah, na no do!" said Pudding. "This way we can all watch the fireworks together." Pudding said grabbing onto Taruto's arm.

"Whaa!" Tartuo shrieked. "What are you doing?" Taruto said blushing and pulling away.

"Come on Taru-Taru it will be fun." she said laughing. "We can play some games, and get candy."

"Then it's settled." Allora said. "Let's have fun!" she laughed jumping up doing another fist pump.

They all walked on the opposite sides of Allora. "So how did you guys lose your ears?" Allora asked Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto.

"Pai made a pill that gave us the appearance of human ears. This way we could blend in easier with the humans." Kisshu said.

"Wow Pai, I knew you were smart but you must be a genius." Allora said smiling. Pai looked away and blushed slightly. "Look there's a shooting game, let's go play!" she said running over.

"Wow!" Taruto said in awe. "Look at the size of that giant cat!" he pointed at. The cat was about the size of Taruto.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said in a sing-song voice. "Want me to win it for you?"

"No." said Ichigo. "If I want it I'll win it myself."

Allora leaned into Kisshu. She whispered in his ear "Don't worry Kisshu I'll win it for you, then you give it to Ichigo."

Allora stepped up to the pellet gun. She closed one eye and looked down the sight of the gun. She shot one pellet and hit the bull's eye in the middle. She was given the stuffed cat and handed it to Kisshu. She whispered in Kisshu's ear "Now give it to Ichigo. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Here you go Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said smiling.

"You want to give it to me?" Ichigo said surprised pointing at herself. Kisshu nodded. "Uh…thank you Kisshu." she said blushing. "But this doesn't mean I will be your girlfriend."

"But we can at least try to be friends." he said smiling.

"Oh! The fireworks should start soon! Come on we don't want to miss it!" Allora said skipping.

They got by the docks to watch the fireworks over the river. "Taruto, Pudding you stand in the front, because your small." she said pushing them close together. "Kisshu, Ichigo, Mint, Ryou, you stand here she said pushing Kisshu and Ichigo together, and Mint and Ryou together. Zakuro you stand next to Keiichiro, and Lettuce you stand next to Pai." she said moving them around. "I sit here." she said sitting by the edge of the dock letting her feet dangle.

_Why did Allora pair everybody up? _Everybody thought. _Unless she wants us to be couples? _They all looked at Allora sitting on the dock, smiling and kicking her feet back and forth. She looked very pleased with herself. The fireworks started. There were bursts of green, blues, yellow, violets, and red.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all stood in awe, for they never seen fireworks before. They could hear people yelling Tamaya and Kagiya. "What are they yelling?" asked Taruto.

"They're cheering for their favorite firework competitors." Allora said.

"Oh." Taruto said. "Pudding who do you cheer for?"

"Tamaya." Pudding said giggling. Taruto and Pudding both started yelling "Tamaya!"

"What do you think Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

"They're pretty." he said.

Pai looked at Allora as she was watching the fireworks in wonder. _She looks pretty in this light. _Pai felt his heart start beating faster and he felt his face flush. He looked over at Ichigo who was now holding Kisshu's hand.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu who was grinning at her. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Ichigo said turning her head away. "I'm only holding your hand because it startled me!" Kisshu just smiled.

After the fireworks were over they all departed their separate ways. Krad was waiting for Allora by a wall. "You look very pleased with yourself." he said smiling.

"I think they all enjoyed it." she said.

"I saw the couples you paired up. You must have planned that from the beginning."

"Oh Krad you know me too well. I just thought it might help them get along better." she said shrugging her hands. "I think it worked." she said laughing happily. Krad just smiled at her.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." Pai said looking at Kisshu.

"Yes I did. Yes I did." Kisshu said skipping. "Do you two enjoy yourselves?" Kisshu asked.

"I had a lot of fun!" said Taruto. "I love fireworks! They're so loud and colorful!"

"What about you Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"It was fine. However I must admit I was reluctant at first when we saw the Mew Mews there." he said with his hands in his pockets.

"You know Pai, I don't think I've ever seen you with your hands in your pockets." said Kisshu grinning. "I didn't even know you had pockets.

"What's your point?" asked Pai.

"Well, it's just that I saw your face flush and it kind of looked like your breathing increased at the festival when you were standing next to Lettuce."

"So?"

"And now your hands are in your pockets. You wouldn't be trying to hide 'anything' would you?" Kisshu said winking at Pai.

Pai bopped Kisshu on the head with his fist gently. "Kisshu does your mind always have to be in the gutter?"

"Well if it wasn't in the gutter it wouldn't have anywhere else to be." Kisshu said laughing. Pai rolled his eyes at Kisshu and went into his room.

Pai had went into his room and went over to his computer orb. His father appeared on the screen. "Pai. How nice of you to call. How are you?" Urio asked.

"Uh…father I want to talk to you about something." Pai said blushing and looking down.

**Favorite, review, and check out my poll. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 10**

"Uh…father I want to talk to you about something." Pai said blushing and looking down.

"What is it Pai? Is everything okay?" Urio asked.

"I wanted to ask you about…girls." he said looking away.

"Girls?" Urio said grinning.

"Uh-huh."

"What did you want to know?"

"Well…how does one know if he likes a girl?" Pai said looking down at his feet as he kicked his foot forward and back.

"Is there a girl you like son? Is she human?" Urio asked.

Pai thought for a moment. _I can't tell him she's a human. Father and mother would most likely be disappointed._ "No…she's not a human, she's actually a Cyniclon." he said off the top of his head.

"A Cyniclon? How interesting! How did another Cyniclon go there without anyone knowing?" he asked intrigued.

"Well, her ancestors weren't able to escape Earth when the great catastrophe happened, and they lived hidden for generations."

"How would they be able to live for generations without dieing out?" Urio asked.

"As generations passed they eventually mated with humans, causing the Cyniclon bloodline to become diluted with human DNA." Pai said lying through his teeth.

"So what does she look like? Does she look like us or the humans?"

"She originally looks like us, but due to trying not to be found out by the humans her ancestors were able to create a medicine that would give them the appearance of humans, therefore allowing them to blend in with society."

"Fascinating! And is she able to harness any of her powers?" asked Urio more fascinated by the minute.

"No, as I had said before the Cyniclon bloodline was mixed with human DNA, so she is not even aware that she has powers, nor will she be able to use them." Pai said calmly trying to pass off this lie that had now spiraled out of control.

"So Pai you like this girl I take it?" he said smiling.

"Well…I am not sure. Are there any symptoms that one will experience to know if this person does?"

"Well you may feel jittery or nervous around them. Your heart may begin to beat faster and stronger. You may get sweaty palms. You may experience difficulty breathing. Your face may flush and you may begin to blush more around them." Urio said. "That's how I knew I liked your mother." he said laughing.

Pai stood there thinking of the symptoms he was feeling. "Pai, I remember you saying that your body felt odd, tense I believe you said when you saw this human girl…" Urio cleared his throat "in her undergarments. Was she in fact the girl you saw?"

Pai turned his face away and started blushing profusely. "I see." Urio said trying to contain a smile. "And Pai do you have any sexual attraction towards this girl?"

Pai looked straight down at his feet bright red. Urio let out a small chuckle. "It's okay son, it's perfectly natural for you to have those feelings or even thoughts for that matter. You are a teenage boy after all."

"Can you not tell mother?" Pai said quietly. "This is already enough embarrassing as it is without her knowing."

"Yes Pai, I won't tell your mother." Urio said smiling. "You know I always wondered when you were going to start noticing girls in that way. I know you were too busy reading, training and doing science experiments and equations to notice things like that. But it seems that now is a good enough time for you to go through this." he said chuckling.

"What is her name by the way?" Urio asked.

"A…Allora." Pai said shyly.

"Allora? Well, when you come back home bring her with you. I'd sure like to meet her, and so would your mother, that is if she ever finds out." he said laughing again.

"I should be going father. I have some important research to do." Pai said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Okay." he said. "Tell your brothers that your mother and I miss you all very much."

"I will." said Pai. He then hit the button to end communication. Pai slouched against the podium on which his computer orb was on. _I am so screwed. Why did I keep talking? I'm such an idiot. How could I tell him my feelings? Oh sweet science._ (Pai's way of saying 'Oh dear God!') Pai heard giggling outside his door.

He walked over to the door and opened it fast. Kisshu and Taruto fell on the ground in front of Pai's feet.

"Kisshu, Taruto!" Pai yelled. "Were you listening to my conversation with father?"

"Pai don't kill us!" Kisshu begged. "We just wanted to see what you two were talking about!"

Pai was turning red with anger and embarrassment. Pai turned around to hide his embarrassed face. "Just don't tell anyone!" Pai said firmly.

"We won't! We promise!" both Kisshu and Taruto said in unison. Kisshu and Taruto stood up, Kisshu dusting himself off. "Well that was some lie you told there."

"You heard all that?" Pai asked.

"We heard the entire thing." Kisshu said. He then realized that this wasn't making the situation better.

Pai sighed. "If anyone asks stick by that lie, okay?"

"Okay." Kisshu and Taruto said.

"So when I asked you if you were hiding 'anything' you were." Kisshu said grinning.

"Get out of my room!" Pai yelled pushing them out the door. He slammed the door and leaned his back against it and began banging his head.

Pai could hear Kisshu skipping down the hall singing "Pai likes Allora! Pai likes Allora! Pai and Allora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Pai yelled through his door.

**Café Mew Mew**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto (with their human ears) had stopped by the café to see Allora . Ichigo sighed when she saw Kisshu. "What do you want Kisshu?"

"Why do you always have to assume that I want something?" he said.

"Uh…because you do." she said snidely.

"Don't worry were just here to see Allora." he said smiling. "So Ichigo are you going to become my girlfriend?" Kisshu said smiling and closing his eyes.

"No." she said out flatly.

"Are you sure? You were holding my hand pretty tight yesterday."

"I told you that I was only holding your hand because the fireworks startled me."

"Come on be my girlfriend, or I'll…I'll…" he said thinking.

"You'll what say you'll kill me again."

They heard a plate drop on the floor. They all looked at Lettuce. "What? It wasn't me." she said. They all turned to see Allora peaking her head out the double doors to the kitchen.

"Did I just hear that Kisshu threatened to kill you?" Allora asked with wide eyes.

"Yes he said that multiple times, and he even tried it sometimes." Ichigo said. Allora looked in shock.

"Now hold up a minute." said Kisshu. "I was about to say I'll have to convince you by giving you a kiss."

"Kisshu did you threaten her before, and even try to kill her?" Allora said looking sad.

"Well…" Kisshu said looking down, then quickly up with tears forming in his eyes "I love her! I want her to be mine! I don't want anyone else to have her if I can't! Why can't she love me like I love her!" he yelled crying a bit.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo said.

Allora walked over to Kisshu and put her middle finger and thumb together and flicked him on the forehead. Kisshu stood there in shock, as did the others.

"Silly Kisshu." she said. "You shouldn't be so selfish."

"What?" Kisshu said in shock.

"Think about it, you want Ichigo to be yours so you'll be happy. You don't want anyone else to have her because you want her. But did you ever think about what would make Ichigo happy?" Allora said looking into Kisshu's eyes.

"Uh." Kisshu let out a little gasp.

"You say you love her, but you only want to make yourself happy, not what will make her happy. What it truly means to love someone is to put that persons wants, needs, and happiness before yours." she said with her hand on Kisshu's cheek.

Ichigo started to have tears in her eyes, as did Kisshu.

"I'm sure you never meant to hurt Ichigo in anyway. But killing her would hurt her, as it would hurt others. I'm sure Ichigo doesn't want to die, I'm sure that would make her only sad, not happy." Allora turned to Ichigo. "Right Ichigo?" Allora said smiling with tears in her eyes too.

Ichigo nodded, and wiped away her tears. Kisshu started shaking as he broke down and started crying hard. "I'm sorry Ichigo!" he cried out. "I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy with me. But now I only want you to be happy." Kisshu cried. "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo walked over to Kisshu, and gave him a hug. "Kisshu I accept your apology. I never knew you felt that way about me. I'm sorry too if I hurt your feelings." she said letting go of Kisshu.

Kisshu wiped away his tears. "You accept my apology?"

"Yes. And thank you Kisshu for now wanting for me to be happy." she said smiling.

"Thank you Ichigo." said Kisshu. "I realize now that I need to do what will make you happy, not what will make me happy."

The other girls were also getting choked up. And wiping their eyes. Allora smiled at Kisshu. "Well I better go clean up that plate I dropped." she said going back into the kitchen to clean up the broken plate.

Ichigo walked over to the other Mews. "I can't believe that Kisshu told his true feelings." Lettuce said.

"I feel so bad that I hurt him by constantly rejecting him. But it is nice to see that he realizes that he hurt me too." Ichigo said looking over her shoulder at Kisshu who was talking to Pai and Taruto.

"I can't believe that Allora flicked you on the forehead." Taruto said looking at Kisshu's forehead. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really. It wasn't that hard." Kisshu said smiling. "What I can't believe is that Allora said those things to me. I know she didn't say it to hurt me, she just wanted me to see how Ichigo must have felt."

"I think what she said was beautiful. It was…poetic. Very insightful. Perhaps not all humans are selfish." said Pai staring at the kitchen double doors.

"Pai if you like her, why don't you just tell her?" said Taruto.

"Shhh!" shushed Pai. "I don't want anyone else to hear you."

"Why not?" asked Kisshu.

"Because it's embarrassing." said Pai. "If the others hear you they won't stop making fun of me."

"Since when do you care what others say or think about you?" said Kisshu.

"Since I started liking Allora." Pai blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh! You're trying to impress her aren't you." said Kisshu pointing at Pai. Kisshu and Taruto started snickering.

"I'm going back to the ship!" said Pai angrily transporting away.

**Allora's place**

Krad was waiting there for her when she got home. "Hi, baby." she said jumping on him giving him a big hug.

"You're awfully happy today." he said. "But then again you're always happy." he said grinning.

"I'm just happy everyone is getting along better. Kisshu confessed to Ichigo why he tries to kill her."

"Really? Is it the reason why I do the things I do to you?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, it's the same reason." she said.

"Do they know about the 'other' you?" he said.

She glared at him. "No." she said clenching her fists and teeth.

"What's stopping you? I thought that they are your friends." Krad said.

"You and I both know why I can't tell them. They'll all run away." she said fists still clenched.

"This is why I told you that you can't have other friends than me." he said behind her rubbing her shoulders.

She started to walk away from him. "You know you should tell them, I mean if your going to good friends." he said.

"I can't." she said looking down.

"Why?" he said.

"I just can't." she said sounding annoyed and angry.

"Why can't you!?" he yelled at her.

"Because!" she said frustrated, now sounding even angrier than before.

"TELL ME WHY!" he yelled at her.

"You already know the answer!" she yelled

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT! NOW TELL ME WHY!" he screamed at her.

"BECAUSE, HOW CAN I TELL THEM THAT SOME THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM!" she said screaming at him, with tears rushing down her face.

There was a look of satisfaction on his face. "So you finally admitted it." he said grinning evilly. Allora stood there looking at him with a look of disgust. "Come now." he said calmly. "Don't give me those eyes."

**Please review and favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Chapter 11**

**Café Mew Mew**

The Mew Mews had to work late that night because Ryou asked them to. "I can't believe that we have to work so late." said Mint. "I could be at home having a nice cup of tea."

"Does anybody know what time it is?" asked Lettuce.

"Quarter to nine." said Zakuro looking at her watch.

"Quarter to nine?!" asked Ichigo angrily. "This is ridiculous! Why do we have to work so late?!"

"Girls we got a reading of Mew Aqua. It's located down by the docks." Ryou said.

"Okay, let's go girls." said Ichigo. The girls transformed and were ready to run out of the door.

"Wait!" Ryou yelled. "You'll never get there quick enough. Keiichiro and I will take you in our car."

The Mew Mews were all crammed in the back seat except for Pudding who was in the front squished between Keiichiro and Ryou.

They were able to get there before the Cyniclons. "Where is it Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"It should be somewhere, right by the dock. Ichigo, Pudding you take that side." said Ryou pointing left. "And Zakuro and Mint you take that side." he said pointing to the right. "Lettuce I want you to search in the water. It could be hidden underneath the dock somewhere. Keiichiro and I will look around the boats."

They all split up and were searching. "You guys I think I found it!" they heard Lettuce yell. They all ran to where she was.

"You found it?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so." Lettuce said floating in the water. "The only problem is that it is stuck in a cave at the bottom of the lake. The cave is surrounded by these giant boulders. The only reason I was able to see it was because of a little space in-between the rocks."

"We should get it right away before the Cyniclons show up." said Ichigo.

"To late Ichigo." they heard Kisshu say. "We're already here. By the way thanks for telling us where it is." Kisshu said laughing.

"I told you we would have gotten here sooner if we left earlier." said Pai.

"Well I'm sorry." said Kisshu rudely. "I wouldn't be in the bathroom so long if your cooking was better." Pai rolled his eyes.

"Ugh." Ichigo scoffed. "TMI."

Lettuce dove down in the water. Pai quickly followed her. Ichigo was about to jump in when her cat genes kicked in, causing her to stop by the edge. "What's the matter Koneko-chan? Afraid of a little water?" Kisshu said laughing.

Meanwhile Lettuce and Pai were fighting underwater. Pai spun to kick Lettuce, but she had dodged it. "Pai we don't have to fight you know." Lettuce said.

"You don't understand. We need this Mew Aqua more than you humans." he said attacking the boulders with his fan. "Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" he yell out destroying the boulders, causing them to crumble into many pieces. Pai and Lettuce rushed towards the Mew Aqua.

The others on land saw a huge explosion of water come up. "I'll help Lettuce." said Pudding jumping in. The other Mews were also ready to jump in. None of them noticed the person standing on a shipyard building.

"Not so fast." said Kisshu. He used his sais to shoot lighting out at the others. They were able to dodge the attack. Zakuro used her whip at Kisshu. It wrapped around his wrist, and she tried to pull him down.

"Mint!" Zakuro yelled.

"Right." Mint said. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she yelled out shooting at Kisshu. Kisshu closed his eyes as the arrow hurled towards him. They heard a gun shot. The arrow broke and fell to the ground before it had hit Kisshu. They turned around to see Imubeki standing on the shipyard building holding the gun.

Imubeki walked up to them. "Did none of you understand what I said before?" Imubeki said. "What do you hear when I talk, is it like what a dog says?"

"No." said Ichigo confused about why Imubeki saved Kisshu.

Meanwhile Pudding found Lettuce and Pai still fighting in the water over the Mew Aqua. Pudding rushed by Pai and Lettuce. Pai attacked Pudding with his fan. Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" he yelled. It hit Pudding sweeping her aside. He was able to grab it in his hand. He had a slight smile on his face.

Unfortunately his last attack had caused some rocks fall in the cave, one of them hitting him on the head, causing him to get knocked out and drop the Mew Aqua. He lay on the bottom of the lake floor with the water sinking into his mouth and nose.

Lettuce and Pudding each wrapped their arms underneath his arms, and began to pull him up. They got to the surface. "Somebody help Pai got knocked out by some rocks after he got the Mew Aqua!" Lettuce said panicking.

"What!?" Kisshu and Taruto said worried. They pulled him up on the dock and laid him down on his back. "Did he swallow any water?" Kisshu said with a look of panic on his face. Lettuce nodded.

"What do we do?" said Taruto with tears forming in his eyes.

"What's Imubeki doing here, na no do?" said Pudding.

"Pudding that's not important right now!" said Lettuce.

Imubeki walked over to Pai and leaned down by him. Imubeki removed the cloaks face screen to the nose revealing only Imubeki's mouth. Imubeki leaned down pinched Pai's nose and started administering CPR.

They all were in shock. Some had a look of disgust on their face. Kisshu covered his mouth. "Ewww!" he said.

Imubeki looked up at the others. "Bunch of prudes."

Pai started coughing up water. Imubeki leaned Pai up. Pai started coughing up even more water. Imubeki had jumped into the water and dove down. Pai started to breathe heavy. "What happened?" Pai asked. "The last thing I remember was getting the Mew Aqua." he said rubbing his head.

"You got hit in the head by some rocks and passed out." said Lettuce. "You started to drown, so Pudding and I pulled you up."

Pai looked at Lettuce and Pudding. "Well, thank you for saving me." he said.

"You're welcome." said Lettuce and Pudding. "But it was Imubeki who saved you. He gave you mouth to mouth." said Pudding.

Pai's eyes widened. "What?" he said nervously.

"He gave you CPR." said Kisshu. "I guess that could count as your second kiss." he said snickering.

"Second kiss?" said Ichigo curiously. "Who was your first?"

"Allora was." Kisshu said. "But that was an accident." Pai blushed thinking about the kiss.

Imubeki came out of the water soaking wet. Imubeki was panting from being out of breath. "I got (pant) you the (pant) Mew Aqua." Imubeki tossed it to Pai. "I'm going home." Imubeki said walking away.

"W…why did you save us?" asked Kisshu.

Imubeki turned around. "I told you before that I don't want to see any of you fighting rough."

"Why?" said Ichigo.

"Because I don't want to see any of you die. It is not in 'my' nature to let others die. I will protect anyone with my life, no matter who they are." Imubeki said turning around, and walking away.

"He sure is strange." Ichigo said. They all nodded.

"We should head back." said Pai looking at the Mew Aqua.

"You guys deserve it." said Lettuce. "You got it fair and square."

"Thank you." said Pai transporting off with Kisshu and Taruto.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

"Let's go give this to Deep Blue right away." said Pai.

After they gave the Mew Aqua to Deep Blue Kisshu suggested that they check on the status of the planet. They went to a secluded area of the dimension where there was a large circular screen on the floor. "Computer show us the status of Cyniclonia." said Kisshu. (I finally came up with a name for their planet, Yay!)

The screen showed that the snow on the surface was almost completely gone. The sections where the snow was all gone was just covered with dirt and stones. There was no vegetation at all, but the gray sky was starting to show some blue through it.

"It seems that Cyniclonia has improved. " said Pai.

"Yeah, but our people are still living underground." said Kisshu.

"At least Deep Blue is using his powers to restore the planet." said Taruto. "Not like you said Kisshu."

"What did you say this time?" asked Pai.

"Oh nothing much." said Kisshu shrugging his hands. "You know, he would only use the Mew Aqua for himself."

"Kisshu you shouldn't say things about Deep Blue like that." said Pai scolding Kisshu.

"Whatever. He doesn't like me anyway." Kisshu said.

"At least we were able to get the Mew Aqua this time." said Taruto.

"Yeah. Good going Pai." said Kisshu slapping Pai on the back and laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Pai.

"Well, you got mouth to mouth by another dude. How was it?" Kisshu said grinning.

Pai punched Kisshu in the stomach, causing Kisshu to curl up in a ball on the floor. "Don't be an idiot." said Pai.

"You didn't have to punch me!" Kisshu said.

**Krad's place**

Imubeki walked through the door soaking wet, water dripping from his cloak. Krad saw Imubeki. "What happened to you?" he said.

"Can we have a little less talking and a little more shutting up." Imubeki snapped at him.

"All I did was ask what happened. So what happened?"

"I was out saving lives."

"Did you?" Krad asked.

"Yes." Imubeki said walking through the mansion, removing the cloaks face screen, and started drying off.

"Congratulations." Krad said. "I'm sure your very proud of yourself." Krad said sarcastically. Imubeki squinted at him. "Don't give me that look. We both know that one day this all will end." Imubeki looked down with clenched fists.

**The next day: Café Mew Mew**

Ryou had called the girls and the Cyniclons to the basement. "I think we all should talk about the Mew Aqua." he said leaning against the wall.

"Ryou and I were looking at the stats of how much Mew Aqua is actually left on Earth." Keiichiro.

"What did it show?" asked Pai with his arms crossed.

"It showed that the Mew Aqua is starting to spoil." said Ryou.

"What do you mean spoil?" asked Kisshu.

"The Mew Aqua is now losing it's purifying qualities. It is now just becoming plain mineral water."

"How is that possible?" asked Ichigo.

"Were not quiet sure yet. Keiichiro and I believe that if this continues the Earth will no longer have any Mew Aqua left, or if it continues to deteriorate it can cause even more damage to the Earth." Ryou said pushing a button on the computer showing where the Mew Aqua was originally and where the mineral water was in its place.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were all looking at the screen. They all looked worried. "So how can we stop this." asked Lettuce.

"When you girls are near the Mew Aqua, and you express an high amount of emotion, the Mew Aqua grows in power." said Keiichiro.

"So we have to find the Mew Aqua and have an excess of emotion to re-purify it." said Zakuro.

"Yes." Ryou said. He looked at the aliens. "This would mean that you would not be able to obtain anymore." Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all had sadness on their faces.

"So why did you call us here? Just to rub it in our faces?" Kisshu said getting upset.

"No." said Ryou. "Keiichiro and I know that you girls would rather not fight…" he looked at Keiichiro, Keiichiro nodded "so, we decided to have you girls to help you three." he said looking at the Cyniclons.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto looked shocked. "You'll help us?" asked Kisshu.

"Yes. This way we can monitor the amount of Mew Aqua you take, along with helping you to save your people."

"Why all of sudden a change of heart?" asked Pai.

_Flashback_

_Allora had walked into the basement where Ryou and Keiichiro were. "Ryou I have to talk to you." she said with a sad look on her face._

_"Allora?" Ryou said shocked to see her in there. He didn't want her to see all the equipment and data they had hidden from her. "What is it?"_

_"I want you guys to stop fighting Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto." she said as tears started flowing from her eyes._

_"Allora." Keiichiro said._

_Allora fell to her hands and knees in front of Ryou, her face facing the floor. "Please!" she cried out. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want anybody to die, even their people. I don't want to lose anybody else." she cried as her tears fell on the floor._

_"Allora." Ryou said leaning on the ground next to her. "We can't allow them to get all the Mew Aqua."_

_"Please Ryou! I don't want anyone suffer. Can't you just help them?" she cried looking at him. Keiichiro and Ryou looked at her, and thought how she looked like Ryou's mother. They thought of how she would look if it was her. "Please Ryou. Please Keiichiro." she cried looking back at the ground. "Help them." she begged. "My love for them keeps me warm."_

_End Flashback_

"It was something Allora said." Ryou said smiling.

"Allora?" said Pai. Allora then entered the room. They all looked at her.

Allora smiled while closing her eyes. "I told you I'd help somehow." she said looking at them and winking. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto smiled.

**Review and check out my polls.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 12**

**Café Mew Mew**

It had been an entire week of the Mew Mews and the Cyniclons working together to re-purify the Mew Aqua. The aliens were able to get more Aqua and send it to Deep Blue. The state of their planet had improved immensely. They had spent lots of time at the café with the Mew Mews and Allora. Everyone was getting along so well.

They were all sitting at the table drinking tea and having pastries. "So Kisshu, how is your planet?" asked Ichigo.

Kisshu put down the cup of tea he was drinking from. "It's wonderful." he said smiling. "The land is now fertile and our people now live on the surface."

"That's wonderful." said Ichigo.

"So I guess that you'll be going back to your planet soon." Ryou said.

"Well, we haven't got conformation from master Deep Blue to return yet." said Pai.

"So how long will you still be staying Taru-Taru." Pudding asked.

Taruto was shoveling cake and cookies into his mouth. He stopped to answer Pudding. "We don't know yet. Could be a day, could be a week, or a month. Not sure yet."

"I'm glad." said Pudding smiling. "This way we can play more together." she said laughing. Taruto smiled.

"I'm torn between going home or staying. I can't wait to go home, but I also want to stay here." said Kisshu.

"Well you could always visit." said Ichigo.

They heard a loud boom outside. They looked outside the sky was gray and they saw some lighting in the distance. "Wow!" said Taruto. "Looks like a bad storm."

It started pouring outside, so much that it was at the point that you couldn't really make out what was in front of you. "What are we going to do?" asked Lettuce to nobody in particular. "We can't really leave now."

"I know!" said Taruto. "Pudding and I can play a song on the piano."

"Yeah, na no do." said Pudding

"Do either of you know how to play the piano?" asked Mint.

"No, but I'm sure we could figure it out." said Taruto. Pudding and Taruto ran over to the piano and both started hitting any keys. The sound was horrible. Everyone covered their ears.

Ryou ran over to them. "Okay, I think we heard enough." he said pulling them away from the piano by pulling the bench away.

"If it's alright with you guys, I know how to play the piano." said Allora.

"That's fine by me." Ryou said. Allora started to play the piano. It was a soft song that started off slow and progressed to a normal speed. It sounded sad, but one could also think that it could be a happy song.

Kisshu stood up and held his had out to Ichigo. "May I have this dance?" he said smiling. Ichigo blushed and thought for a moment. She reached her hand out and walked to the middle of the room. They began to slow dance, his hand in hers and the other around her waist. Her other hand was on his back.

Kisshu moved his hand down her waist lower. "If you move that hand any lower your going to get kicked in the groin." she growled at him. Kisshu moved his hand up higher.

"Uh…Pudding do you…want to dance?" said Taruto blushing.

"Okay." she said blushing.

Allora smiled as she watched them begin to dance. She looked at Pai, who was looking at her with admiring eyes. _Please Pai don't fall in love with me._ Allora had thought. She looked at Pai and then looked at Lettuce. She looked back at Pai, then back at Lettuce. She motioned Pai with her eyes to dance with Lettuce.

Pai caught on after she looked intensely at him for a while, and quickly looked at Lettuce and back to Pai. _Does she want me to dance with Lettuce? _Pai looked at Lettuce. "Lettuce, do you like dancing?" asked Pai.

"Well, I'm not really good at it." she said beginning to blush.

"I'm not very good either." Pai said. "Would you like to try it with me?" he asked her, him now blushing too.

"Okay." she said, now turning a deep red.

Pai and Lettuce were trying to dance, but they both were right neither of them were any good. Mint and Ryou looked at each other. "Did you want to?" Ryou asked her calmly. Mint nodded.

The only ones left were Keiichiro and Zakuro. They both looked at each other. Keiichiro just held his hand out to Zakuro while he smiled. Zakuro said nothing and just took his hand. Everyone was dancing, retreating and advancing as you do with slow dancing, for some time.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all looked at Allora playing the piano. She had a sad look on her face as she looked down at the keys. She looked like she was in a deep train of thought.

_How did it all come to this? I should have listened to master. Why didn't I listen? Why didn't his words get stuck inside my head, why didn't they ring any truth to me? I'm such a fool to let this happen again. I wish I could change, but I can't change, even if I tried._

Allora slowly faded the music out. She stood up with her head still looking down, her hair covering some of her face. "Sorry everyone, but I just remembered I have something to do." she said walking towards the door.

"But it's still raining outside." said Ichigo. "You'll get soaked."

"That's fine I don't mind a little rain." she said facing the door. They saw her walk out the door and down the walkway slowly, already getting soaked.

"You're a dumbass." she said out loud to herself. "You're a fool for thinking that this would last forever."

She looked up at the sky as the rain pounded on her face. She was crying, although nobody could tell.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! _she yelled at herself in her head. She began to run down the street looking for Krad. She knew that he liked to walk around in the rain as did she.

She finally saw him across the street in an alleyway trying to stay dry. He turned around to see her. **SMACK! **Allora had slapped him across the face hard, tears still falling from her eyes.

She was breathing through her nose heavily. He was stunned to find that she slapped him, even though they had arguments before, and there was much worse that happened.

"Can I help you?" he said calmly.

Her face was so wet, she was completely soaked that you could almost make out her bra and panties. "I hate you!" she yelled slapping him again.

"This isn't really about me, is it?" he said with his words sounding so dryly.

Allora collapsed to her hands and knees face facing the ground, eyes shut tightly. "No." she said crying.

"It's about those boys, isn't it?" he said. Allora nodded.

"I wanted this to last forever. Why? Why? Why did it have to end up like this? What did I do to deserve this?!" she yelled looking up at the sky.

"I told you years ago to pull that switch inside your head that turned off all compassion for anybody. And here you got, trapped under those boys spell." he said leaning down to her.

"I just couldn't. It was never in my nature to be like that. I'm the same as I was before. Why don't you understand that I can't change who I am?" she said looking up at him.

He brushed a strand of hair in her face away. "Everyone knows where this is heading. You already know how this will end."

"Well forgive me for forgetting!" she snapped back at him, looking back down.

Krad knelt there on the ground right beside her. "You always wanted to believe that it would last. That they would stay in your life forever." he said sadly.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "How do you know?" Allora asked.

"Because there is no one who knows you better. I fell in love with you for your kind heart, and in your heart you know this to be true." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief and reached for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember?" he said with a sad smile. "I would wipe away your tears when you would cry like this. It would calm you down so much."

Allora looked at him and started crying more. She couldn't believed that he remembered how he would do that. How she had told him it calmed her down. "What can I do to help?" Krad asked.

"Just carry me home tonight." she said. He picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. He carried her home as she had her head leaning on his chest, while she cried into it.

**Café Mew Mew**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were at the café again just to hang out with Allora, even though she had to work.

Mint came into the café and started handing out invitations. "What's this for?" asked Ichigo looking at the invitation.

"My mother and father are having a party at our mansion." Mint said handing one to Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. Pai looked at the invitation and started inspecting it, as if he had expected it to explode.

"What's the occasion?" asked Lettuce.

"My father and mother just got an important company to sign a contract, saying that the two companies will be combined." said Mint handing out the final invitations.

"So…we're allowed to go?" asked Kisshu raising an eyebrow. Mint nodded. "What do we wear? Can we wear our normal clothes?" he said gesturing to their usual clothes.

"No you can't." said Mint. "You have to dress up for it."

"Well, we don't have any other clothes." said Kisshu.

"Eww." Ichigo scoffed. "You guys wear the same clothes everyday?"

"No." said Kisshu shaking his head. "We got a closet full of our combat uniforms."

"Those are your combat uniforms?" asked Lettuce.

"Yeah. We got them when we entered the academy to learn to fight." Taruto said.

"Then why don't you guys go shopping?" Ichigo asked.

"We wouldn't even know where to begin." Kisshu said. "I'm not even sure what sizes we are."

Allora rushed over to them with big sparkling blue eyes. Her hands were together with her fingers interlaced by her chest. "I'll take you shopping!" she said excitedly. "Oh please, please let me take you shopping!" she pleaded with them jumping up and down, like a little child wanting something really bad.

Pai blushed and looked away. "I suppose we could go…"

"Yay!" she screamed happily, jumping up and down. She skipped over to Ryou. "Can I go take them shopping?"

"Okay." he said. "But I don't see why you're so excited?"

"Because it's shopping." she said smiling with her eyes closed. "I love shopping with others. It's so much better to shop with others then by yourself. In other words, it's fun."

Allora skipped over to the Cyniclons, and started pushing them out the door quickly, so quick that you could barely see her feet. As quickly as they had been pushed out the door they were as quickly at the mall.

"Come on you guys we got to get you appropriate clothes." Allora said looking through racks in a store.

Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were standing against the wall not knowing what to do. They heard Allora do a happy, excited screech. She went over to them holding three outfits.

"Here." she said smiling holdings the outfits up. "I thought these would look great on you guys." she said giggling. When they saw the outfits they looked like they were about to faint.

**Aizawa manor**

The party was outside since it was a beautiful, sunny day. "When are Allora, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto getting here?" Ichigo asked Lettuce.

"I'm not sure. Do you think they were able to find any clothes?" asked Lettuce.

Mint came over and joined in the conversation. "They better have." said Mint.

"Hi you guys." said Allora popping up behind them. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint got surprised.

Ichigo gasped. "Allora you scared us." said Ichigo. "Where's the boys?" she said looking for the Cyniclons.

"Oh, their right…" Allora trailed off turning around looking for them. "Where'd they go now?" she said.

Pudding saw Taruto peaking from behind a bush. "Isn't that them, na no do?" Pudding pointed out.

They all walked over where they were hiding. "Guys what are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"They're hiding cause they think people are going to make fun of their appearance." said Allora sighing. "I told you guys nobody is gonna make fun of you. You look fine."

They stood up reluctantly revealing their appearance. (Google tokyo mew mew 'images', it's a picture of them all together with the girls in poofy dresses. Those are the clothes Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto had on, only with human ears.)

The others (except Allora) were ready to laugh at the outfits they had on. Ichigo was turning red in the face trying from not to laugh.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto began to blush. "See." said Allora smiling. "Nobody's laughing." she said without looking at the others faces to know that they we trying not to.

"Taru-Taru looks cute, na no do." said Pudding giggling. Taruto blushed. "Kisshu and Pai look cute too, na no do."

"I feel moronic." said Pai.

"You!" Kisshu yelled. "You're the only one not wearing shorts!"

"I think it looks nice on you Pai." said Lettuce. Pai just nodded as a form of thanking her.

"You look nice though Kisshu." said Ichigo.

Kisshu blushed. "Thank you Koneko-chan."

"Well…" said Allora "let's go join the party."

They were enjoying themselves for some time. Kisshu and Ichigo were getting along very well, and so was Pudding and Taruto, who were getting adored by the adults.

"Pai." said Allora standing next to him. "Do you really not like the outfit I picked out? I mean if you didn't want to wear it you didn't have to, I could have got you something else."

Pai looked at her face. He looked at the smile she had on her face even though her eyebrows looked furrowed in sadness. "N…no. That not true at all. I do like the outfit. I just didn't know what the others would think of me." he said blushing trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't like the outfit too much, but he did like it because Allora had picked it out for him.

"I'm glad to hear you do like it after all." she said giggling.

Something caught Ichigo's gaze. "Hey Allora, isn't that your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing him out talking to a bunch of guys (Allora's "brothers").

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all turned to look at him. He was wearing a white suit, with a red shirt underneath, and a black tie.

Allora turned around and saw him. "Yes, that's him." she said not sounding happy.

"Did something happen?" asked Ryou.

"We got into an argument last night." she said. Krad turned around half-way to see her over his shoulder. Allora gave a smile and waved. He quickly turned around and rejoined chatting with "Allora's brother".

They looked at Allora, she looked sad. "He's ignoring me." she said. Allora gave a small evil grin.

"Uh…Allora, what's with the grin?" asked Ichigo.

"I know how I can get his attention." she said. She leaned in close to Pai, so close that her breasts hit his chest. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and started kissing him.

**Please review, I wish to know what everyone thinks about it. Please no negative things though. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL.**

**Chapter 13**

Allora had placed her hands on the sides of Pai's face and started kissing him.

Everybody's eyes widened, especially Pai's. Allora's "brothers" eyes widened and jaws dropped. They pointed it out to Krad. Krad turned around to see Allora kissing Pai.

Pai felt a warmth in his body. It spread all over his body, and worked its way down. _She's kissing me! In front of everyone! What should I do? Do I kiss her back? No, then she'll know I like her, but I want to._ Allora cut off the kiss. "Don't get the wrong idea Pai, it's just to make him jealous." she said. She looked a Krad and gave him a glare.

Krad walked over to her, and grabbed her by the wrist. "We need to talk." he said dragging her away to talk in private.

Pai was blushing like crazy, and breathing lightl out loud. "I can't believe she did that." said Kisshu looking at Krad and Allora arguing far away. They all could tell they were arguing from their body language. She was moving her hands when she spoke to him, so did he, he pointed at Pai at least twice.

"They're fighting again." said Ichigo.

"Again?" Kisshu said.

"We saw them fighting before. It looked like she was scared of him." she said.

"I'm going over there." said Kisshu. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ryou's. "Why are you stopping me?" asked Kisshu.

"Allora told me once before that it would be better to stay out of it. Besides you don't want to make matters worse." Ryou said.

They saw Krad jester to Allora's "brothers" to get ready to leave. They saw Allora say something to Krad and he turned around about to leave but stopped and turned around and slapped Allora and said something to her.

They all rushed over there when Krad was walking away. "Allora are you okay?" asked Taruto.

They saw Allora's eyes, they looked so angry, and yet so sad. Allora ran after Krad. _How dare he say those words! "You'll corrupt them all if you hang around them." That bastard!_

Allora had left the party without saying goodbye to anybody. "Do you think Allora will be alright?" asked Ichigo.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were sitting on the stairs thinking about what had happened. "I don't like her boyfriend." said Kisshu. "What an ass!"

Pai was sitting there thinking about how she kissed him, and what she said to him. Taruto and Kisshu noticed that Pai looked so sad. "Hey Pai, what did she say to you after the kiss?" asked Kisshu.

Pai sighed. "She said for me not to get the wrong idea, that it was only to make him jealous." he said sadly.

"Why doesn't she leave him?" asked Taruto.

"She probably is still in love with him, even though he treats her horrible." said Pai.

They suddenly got a call by Deep Blue. _"I have an order for you three."_

"Yes master Deep Blue, what is your request?" asked Pai.

Deep Blue was still a ball of blue light. He had not received his true form since it was still left on Earth. "_I want you to take over the Earth. Destroy all the humans, and the Earth."_

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all looked at each other. "Uh…but master you already have Cyniclonia, do you really need Earth?" asked Kisshu.

_"I need the Earth because my spirit in an alternative universe. The only way out for me was to create a being on Earth as a vessel to house my spirit."_

"How will we know who is your vessel? How will we find this person?" asked Pai.

_"This person has Mew Aqua in their body, due to my spirit. Find this person, and render him unconscious. I shall then take over the host's body and reveal my true form."_

"Yes master." said Pai.

_"Do not fail me." _Deep Blue said. He then cut communication with them.

"Pai how can we allow him to take over the Earth?" Kisshu asked.

"We have to respect his orders. We will find his vessel and help him destroy and take over the Earth." Pai said. He wasn't really happy with the order, but he knew that they had to obey him, for the sake of his people.

Kisshu and Taruto looked at Pai. Pai looked back at them. "Come on, let's go look for that person." said Pai. Pai went to his computer orb and started searching for all the Mew Aqua.

"Pai…" Kisshu said softly only Taruto heard what he said "don't you care what happens to the humans living on Earth? Don't you care about Allora?" he said with a sad look on his face.

After a few minutes Pai was able to find where it was. "There." he said zooming in on the target. They all looked shocked when they saw that it was Aoyama.

"Come on let's go." said Pai walking away. He looked back to see that Kisshu and Taruto were not following him. "What's the matter?"

"I…don't think I can do this." said Kisshu. "It's Ichigo's boyfriend. If we hurt him she'll be sad. I don't want to make Ichigo sad." said Kisshu looking down.

Pai looked at Taruto. "I don't want to do this either Pai." said Taruto. "I don't want anyone to die."

"We have to do this for our people's sake." he said. Kisshu and Taruto follow him reluctantly.

**Café Mew Mew**

"Girls!" said Ryou running into the café that was empty. "We got a problem. The Cyniclons had attacked Aoyama."

"What?" Ichigo said shocked.

"We checked the Mew Aqua's position. It turns out that Aoyama has mew aqua inside of him. I think they attacked him for the Mew Aqua."

"Let's get those bastards." said Ichigo. "Going back on their promise." They all ran to where the aliens and Aoyama were.

**Town's shrine square**

They all had gotten there and saw that Pai had hit Aoyama in the back of the neck knocking him out. "Aoyama!" Ichigo yelled. Aoyama had began to glow and turned into Deep Blue true form. "What, what happened?" asked Ichigo.

"Our leader used Aoyama as a vessel to awaken his true form. Aoyama is no more." said Pai.

"No. No. He can't be gone. HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Ichigo cried, collapsing to the ground on her knees.

Meanwhile Imubeki was running and jumping from building to building.

"Why, did you do this Pai?" asked Ichigo crying.

"We had to do it for the sake of our people." Pai said. Deep Blue raised his sword. It began to glow with electricity surrounding it.

"Pai, if he uses it the Earth and everyone on it will be destroyed." said Kisshu.

"Don't you think I know that? But we have to help our people." said Pai.

"But what about Allora?" said Kisshu. Pai looked at Kisshu with sad eyes.

Pai looked down. "I'm sorry Allora." said Pai softly.

Deep Blue was ready to strike the Earth with his sword. Something was pulling on his sword, it was a long black leather whip. Everyone turned to see who had it. Imubeki was standing there holding the whip tightly while trying to pull it from hitting the Earth.

"Imubeki?" they all said in surprise.

Imubeki pulled the whip off of Deep Blues sword. "Who are you?" Deep Blue asked.

"Never mind who I am, all you need to know is that I am the one who will defeat you." Imubeki said.

Deep Blue began to laugh. "Foolish human, you think you can defeat me?"

"You're mistaken, I'm not human." said Imubeki. Everyone's eyes widened. Imubeki looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I promise you I'll save Aoyama."

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"With this." said Imubeki showing off a glowing bullet. Imubeki loaded it into the gun and aimed it at Deep Blue.

"Do you really think that a simple human weapon can defeat me?" asked Deep Blue.

"Now we're just going round this roundabout. Like I said before, I'm not a human, and this is not a normal human weapon. This bullet is infused with negative Mew Aqua. When it hits you the Mew Aqua in you will disappear."

"Negative Mew Aqua?" said Kisshu.

"Goodbye Deep Blue." said Imubeki. Imubeki fired the bullet at Deep Blue hitting him right in the chest. Deep Blue let out a painful scream and began to glow. He then turned back into Aoyama. Floating above Aoyama was a blue ball of light. Imubeki walked over to the ball of light and grabbed it.

Ichigo ran over to Aoyama to see if he was alright. "Is Aoyama going to be alright?" Ichigo asked looking up at Imubeki.

"He should be fine. All it did was separate Deep Blue's spirit from Aoyama's. This orb is Deep Blue's spirit." Imubeki said tossing it to Pai. "When combined with the form of light in your dimension his body will take form. Then he will be able to have a form on your planet."

"So, we can still save our people?" asked Kisshu.

"Yes." said Imubeki turning to walk away.

"This is wonderful…" said Lettuce "nobody really got hurt."

"I'm glad Ichigo that Aoyama isn't hurt." said Kisshu smiling. "Otherwise you would have been sad."

"Thank you Kisshu." said Ichigo. "And thank you Imubeki. But who and what are you really?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Just so you know whether things go your way or not we call it life." said Imubeki walking away. "Perhaps our paths will cross again someday." Imubeki said giving a wave while he walked forward.

Aoyama started to wake up. "Aoyama are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. What happened?" he said rubbing his head and neck.

"It's a long story." said Ichigo crying while she smiled.

"Well I guess we should return this to Deep Blue." said Pai looking at Deep Blues spirit orb. "Then we should head home."

"Hold on a second." said Ichigo walking up to Pai. She reached up and slapped Pai in the face. "That's for hitting Aoyama."

Pai turned his head away. "I deserved that." he said. "I apologize for my actions. Just know that I did what I did for my people."

Ichigo sighed. "I understand." she said helping Aoyama off the ground.

"Ichigo, are you part of Tokyo Mew Mew?" asked Aoyama. "And are they the aliens I saw on tv?" he asked looking at Kisshu's, Pai's, and Taruto's ears.

Ichigo looked at the others. "We'll explain everything at the café." she said laughing.

**Café Mew Mew**

Everyone explained everything to him when they got to the café. Allora came bursting in through the door. "I heard you guys had a fight. Is everyone alright?" she asked looking around.

"Yes, everyone's okay." said Kisshu smiling.

Allora smiled. "Thank God." she sighed out of relief falling onto her knees looking down.

"Allora. Are you okay?" asked Pai walking over.

"I'm so happy everyone's okay." she said smiling while tears flowed down her face.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Taruto walking over.

She wiped her eyes. "Tears of joy. Tears of joy Taruto."

Everybody smiled. Allora stood up and hugged each one. "I'm glad I didn't lose anyone again."

_Again? _Everyone thought. "What do you mean again?" asked Ichigo.

"You see I use to have some friends, but some things happened to them." she said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up." said Ichigo. "You don't have to tell us if it's too painful."

"Thank you. I'd rather not talk about it." Allora said.

Pai looked at the blue orb he held. "We should give this to back to Deep Blue right away. Let's head back." said Pai.

"Fine." said Taruto and Kisshu.

"Buy guys." said Allora.

"Goodbye Allora." said Pai.

**Cyniclon's dimension**

They had given Deep Blues spirit back to him. He now had his body back, and it was back on Cyniclonia. "We should call father and tell him that Deep Blue is coming back." said Pai.

Pai pushed his computer orb and the screen appeared again. "Hi dad!" Taruto yelled waving.

"Hello boys. How are you?" Urio asked.

"We're fine father." said Pai. "I thought we should inform you that Deep Blue has received his body and spirit back."

"Excellent work boys. Your mother, sister, and I are so proud of everything you have done. Everybody on Cyniclonia are also proud of you. A lot of them think of all of you as idols."

Kisshu and Taruto laughed nervously. "Everybody is excitedly waiting your return." Urio added.

"We'll be back in a little while." said Kisshu. "We just have some business to take care of first."

They could hear Suama (their mother) in the background saying "Is that my babies you're talking to?"

"Yes dear." Urio said.

Suama came by the transmitter. "Oh my sweet, sweet boys." she cooed. Suama had long dark purple hair in a braid that went down to the bottom of her back. She had strands of hair on the side of her face tied in brownish green bands.

"Hi mom!" Kisshu and Taruto yelled happily.

"Hello mother." said Pai.

"Are you boys eating healthy? Are you sleeping well? You're not sick are you?" she questioned them.

"Mother we are fine. You don't have to worry so much." stated Pai.

"Pai." she said in a sing-song voice. "There are a lot of girls interested in you. They're wondering if you're single."

"Mother I don't need you to be setting me up with girls." said Pai blushing.

"Okay honey…" said Urio moving his wife aside "I think the boys need to take some care of some business they still have on Earth."

"But my babies…" she said as her husband picked her up and started carrying her away.

"Bye boys we will see you later when you get back." Urio said before cutting communication off.

Pai sighed. "Mother can be so overprotective." said Pai crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but you can't help but love her." said Kisshu.

"Well let's finish what we have to do here." said Pai.

**Please review and favorite. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Chapter 14**

"Well let's finish what we have to do here." said Pai.

"What do we have to do here?" asked Kisshu.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Ichigo?" asked Pai. Kisshu looked down. "Look, I know you two would rather not say goodbye and just stay here for a little while longer, but this is not our home, this is not where we belong." said Pai.

"Let's say goodbye to the Mew Mews first, then we'll say goodbye to Allora." said Kisshu depressed.

**Café Mew Mew**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto transported into the café. "Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, were you able to save your people?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes." said Kisshu. "We were also able to give our leader his spirit back."

"That's wonderful." said Ichigo smiling. Kisshu stared at Ichigo thinking of the moments that they shared together. "What is it Kisshu?" asked Ichigo.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you all before we leave." said Pai.

"You're leaving?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." Kisshu sighed looking down.

"Well we'll all miss you." said looking at the other, who nodded. "Goodbye Pai and Taruto." said Ichigo. She walked over to Kisshu and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Kisshu, I'll miss you." she said.

Tears started to flow down Kisshu's face as he hugged her back. Pudding ran over to Taruto. "Bye Taru-Taru." said Pudding hugging him and handing him a candy drop. "Come back and see us some time. I'll give you more candy." said Pudding. Taruto smiled and said goodbye.

"Well…goodbye Pai." said Lettuce who looked up at him.

Pai looked down. "Goodbye Lettuce." said Pai. "Goodbye to the rest of you." he said looking around.

"Goodbye." the rest said.

"Where's Allora?" asked Taruto looking around.

"Allora told us today that she quit and told us she had some unfinished business she had to do." said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Kisshu. "She quit?"

"Yeah. Then she told us goodbye. She said that we were great friends to have." said Pudding.

"It seemed strange to us so we went over to her house, but she's not there anymore said a neighbor." said Ryou.

"Where is she?" said Kisshu. "We have to find her to say goodbye."

"Nobody knows. She just up and left. The neighbors said they heard that she was moving away." said Ichigo.

Pai looked down, as did Taruto and Kisshu. "Well…I suppose we should get ready for our departure." said Pai. He then said goodbye once more and transported away, with Kisshu and Taruto doing the same.

**Cyniclon's base on Earth**

"Pai shouldn't we at least look for her?" said Kisshu.

"What's the point?" said Pai looking down, sounding sad as his ears pointed down.

They heard a knock on their door. Pai walked over and opened it to see Allora standing there. Allora's hair was no longer to her mid-thigh, but to the middle of her back.

"A…Allora. What are you doing here?" asked Pai nervously.

"I figured you guys were leaving, so instead of saying goodbye I wanted to say that I'm coming with you." she said confidently.

"But…but…don't you want to say here? You always said this is your home." Pai stuttered.

"It is, and it always will be, but…it wouldn't feel like home with you guys gone. So I decided that I didn't want to say goodbye, instead I would go with you. That is, if it's okay with you guys?"

"Sure!" said Kisshu happily. "You can come with us. But we're going to have to make you look like a Cyniclon. Our people aren't found of humans. They don't even know the truth of how we got the Mew Aqua."

"That's fine." said Allora tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad that I get to go with you." she said jumping on them hugging them. Pai blushed.

"Ugh…you see Pai made up a story that you were a Cyniclon that was born on Earth. It's a long story, we'll fill you in. By the way, what happened to your hair?" asked Kisshu.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in." said Allora winking.

**A few minuets later**

"So my ancestors weren't able to escape Earth when the great catastrophe happened, and they lived hidden for generations." said Allora trying to understand the story Pai had told his father.

"Yes." said Pai.

"And as the generations passed my ancestors eventually had mated with the humans, causing the Cyniclon bloodline to become diluted with human DNA. Which is why I originally look like a regular Cyniclon, but because my ancestors didn't want to be found out by the humans they created a medicine that gave them and me the appearance of humans, this way we could blend in with society. And because my bloodline was mixed with human DNA I am not able to use any of my powers." said Allora

"Yes. Do you understand the story we will stick by?" asked Pai.

"Got it, loud and clear." she said smiling.

"So what happened to your hair?" asked Kisshu.

"I decided to cut it, this way it's not so long." she said laughing. Allora wasn't actually telling them the whole story.

_Flashback_

_Allora had went over to Krad's place. She walked into Krad's room. "I want to talk to you." she said._

_"What's this about?" he said._

_"I wanted to say goodbye." she said. Krad looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm done with you. I always wanted to be free and now I decided I will be."_

_"What are you saying? Are you saying that you're done kissing me goodnight?" he asked._

_"I'm not yours anymore. I'm not going to be your slave, your puppet, or your girlfriend anymore."_

_"Wait…wait. Don't do this to me. I loved you back then and I love you now. Don't' leave me." he said getting upset._

_"I'm sorry, you will always have a place in my heart." she said getting tears in her eyes._

_"But if you leave you'll be gone forever." he said._

_"Come on, you and I both know forever's not so long. Sometimes forever is just a second." she said giving a sad smile._

_"You're leaving me for those boys aren't you?" Krad asked._

_"I want to go to space, and you want me down on Earth. I'll go past the milky way and to their planet." she said. Krad looked like his head was about to explode._

_"If you do love me you'll want me to be happy. This is what will make me happy. Because love is patient and love is kind." she said looking at him._

_Krad looked down. "I understand. Just know that…I'll be looking across the sky until the end of time for you."_

_Allora smiled. She grabbed her hair and took out a sharp knife. "I kept my hair long like this because of our bond, but it's time to cut that bond." she said sliding the blade across her hair. She handed it to Krad. "You can keep this to remember our bond." she said smiling._

_"Well tell your other friends you'll be back again before it's too late." said Krad. Allora walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you Krad for understanding." she said hugging him. She did not notice the tears flowing down his gold eyes with pupils like a cats._

_End Flashback_

"So…Pai can you use that pill you made to make you guys look like humans, only reverse the process, so I can look like a Cyniclon?" asked Allora.

"Yes, I will be able to reverse the formula of the pill." said Pai. "It shouldn't take that long. I can get started right away."

"Great." Allora said smiling. "So…can I see your ship?"

**Krad's place**

Krad was remembering how he first saw her, how she was a pure spirit. So innocent, so joyous, one would wonder what somebody like him would want with a girl like her. All the others told him that he shouldn't bother with her.

He began to remember how they were first going out. They kept it to themselves this way they wouldn't hurt no one. Allora watched as he carved their names on a tree, and then he burned it down and said he did so this way no one in the world would see. They kissed each other while they had watched the flames, and walked away with no shame.

While Krad was remembering all the things they had did together so had Allora. She remembered how he gave her a music box like the one she had as a little girl. He had her ride on the handle bars of the bicycle while he peddled. He gave her a push on the wooden swing near the lake by her house.

He danced with her while they both hummed their favorite song. They would wake up early to take hikes, take boat rides, look at the moonlight on the lake, and ride on a tandem bike now and then. But their love was fading just like the promises he would make her.

The other began to resent them. They took matters into their own hands, they would beat her up and injure her. They told him he was being soft, that she corrupted him. He realized that she had turned him good, so he changed his way towards her, even though he still loved her.

Both of them began to remember the bad times. He thought back of how he abused her, misused her, and treated her like dirt. She believed him when he told her she was weak, until she had met Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. They had taught her how to be strong just by being someone to show that they needed her.

Then she met the others at the café. They also taught her that she was better off without him. That he was no good for her. A final tear dropped fell from his eye as he thought of everything they had been though over the years. Allora just gave a final smile, she would not regret the time they spent together.

**Cyniclon's ship**

The Cyniclons had taken Allora to their ship. "Wow! It's so big!" she said.

"I'll prepare a room for you to stay in while we make our departure." said Pai.

"Allora. Won't your boyfriend be mad if you go with us?" asked Taruto.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up." she said giving a slight smile.

Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu were shocked. "Why'd you break up with him?" asked Taruto. "I thought you liked him a lot?"

"I did, and I do. He will always have a place in my heart. But it's time to move on. I'm free now." she said giggling.

Pai went into a room and was setting up a bed for Allora. Kisshu came in and nudged Pai. "Hey Pai, she's single now. Why don't you make your move?" Kisshu said snickering.

Kisshu knew Pai was too scared to do that, so Kisshu had come up with a plan. He planned to act as if he was going to take Allora from Pai, this way Pai would have to suck it up and take a chance and ask her out. Kisshu had even let Taruto into his plan.

"That's not funny Kisshu." said Pai.

"Well, that's too bad. I think I'm starting to like her." he said. Pai looked at him. "Now that I don't have Ichigo to like, I'll try Allora."

Pai had a small vein popping out of his head. He figured out what Kisshu was doing. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." Pai said.

A short while after they took off. Allora looked through the glass on the ship as they left the Earth. "It's so beautiful! Come look Taruto!" she waved Taruto over.

"I've preset our destination. The ship will take us there by itself." Pai stated. "I'm going to go work on reversing the formula for that pill." he said walking off.

Pai was in his room working on the formula, when Allora had snuck up him. "How's it going?"

Pai jumped a little. "Allora!" Pai said startled. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you." she said. "So what are your parents like? What do they look like?"

"Well, my father and I look-alike, although he has brown hair like Taruto's. He has brownish-yellow eyes. My mother has dark purple hair that is in a braid in the back with strands of hair like Kisshu's in the front, and she has purple eyes."

"Taruto told me once that you have an older sister, what's her name?" asked Allora.

"Her name is Kukki. She has dark purple hair like my mother with strands of hair in the front., and brown eyes." said Pai.

"So what are they like?"

"My father is stern sometimes, my mother is too overprotective, and my sister is like Kisshu."

"What do mean she's like me?" asked Kisshu walking in.

"She is obnoxious like you. She enjoys making fun of us." said Pai.

"Yeah, but she's also like you, solemn at times." Taruto said coming in.

"Our dad works for Deep Blue as an advisor, so like Pai said he can be stern sometimes, but other times he's really lax about stuff. Our mom is more stern if we misbehave, but she's always loving." said Kisshu. Pai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Pai, you don't like mom?" asked Taruto.

"No it's not that it's just… she treats me like a child like you two." said Pai.

"Well, I'm sure she does that to show you she loves you." said Allora smiling. "You know you all have interesting personalities." she said looking around.

"Taruto, your energetic, and enjoy having fun. However, you like to makes others cry, but you can be a crybaby and throw tantrums when you don't have your way. You don't enjoy being called a kid, but there's nothing wrong with being a kid. When you're a kid people forgive you easier and let a lot of things slide. As a kid you can act more carefree then when you get older." Allora said bending over to Taruto's level.

"Pai." said Allora looking at him. "You're so smart. You have a very serious personality and rarely smile. You are very loyal and obedient to your leader. You don't seem to express your feelings and it seems like you don't care about anything. However I know that's not true because you would do anything for your loved ones. I think you hide your emotions from others and just try to remain solemn. But it's okay tell others what you're feeling. I think it's nice when you smile and you should do it more often." she said smiling at them.

"Kisshu, you're carefree, playful, clever, smart, open-minded, and optimistic. You can be sadistic, you can have a bad temper when you get angry, and you are possessive, but I know you do the things you do because you care about your loved ones and that comes from the bottom of your heart. You can be cruel to those you aren't close to, and you try to hide you kindness to others. You seem rather sad at times but you try to hide it by being cheery around the ones you love because you don't want anyone to worry." she said looking at him.

Allora turned around so nobody saw her blushing. "So in conclusion, that's the colors that you all have. So just be yourself no matter what anyone else thinks of you." she turned back around no longer blushing. "That's why I like you guys, you're all individuals."

They just stood there thinking about what Allora had said about each of them. They tried to figure out what some of Allora's words meant, but in the end it didn't matter to them, all they knew was that they were her friends.

"Well, off to Cyniclonia!" said Allora.

**Please let me know what you think by review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ANY CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS NAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/NAMES THAT MAY BE FROM D.N. ANGEL. **

**Go to my profile and posted on there is the descriptions of the characters from here on out.**

**Chapter 15**

**Cyniclonia**

The aliens had arrived at night but were not aware of it, due to them sleeping. Allora had woken up early in the morning and thought that she should do some exploring by herself. So she left in a brown shawl she found on the ship, fully cloaked.

"Pai, wake up." said Kisshu. "Allora's not in her room."

Pai shot up out of his bed. "What?"

"She left a note. She said she's going to go exploring for a while." said Kisshu.

"Well at least she took a Cyniclona pill." said Taruto.

"Let's go find her." said Pai getting out of bed.

They were searching through the streets, while others stared at them. "Why are they looking at us?" asked Taruto whispered to Kisshu.

"Remember dad said some think of us as idols." Kisshu whispered back.

"They don't have to stare. It's making me uncomfortable." said Taruto.

"What's going on over there?" Kisshu asked Pai. They looked over and saw a lot of people in the street that were parted.

They saw that Deep Blue was coming their way. They noticed that somebody didn't move out of the way and was looking around as if to find something.

Before everyone knew it some soldiers of Deep Blue's had grabbed the person by the back of the neck and threw them on the ground and began kicking them.

Everybody knew that to get close to Deep Blue was forbidden, but apparently this person did not. They grabbed the person by the head and pulled them up. Everybody gasped when the soldiers pulled the hood down. It had caused such surprise that it made all of their minds electric when they saw that it was a girl, that it was Allora.

Deep Blue looked at Allora. She was the most beautiful girl he ever had seen. She had big blue eyes and skin that wasn't as pale as the rest of the other Cyniclons.

Nobody expected it to be a girl under the cloak. The Cyniclons didn't approve men fighting women for they thought that women were weaker and therefore fragile. So, when it was revealed that is was Allora it was shocking to them.

"What is your name?" Deep Blue asked Allora as the soldiers let go of her.

"M…my name is Allora." she said sitting up a bit.

"And who is responsible for this girl?" Deep Blue said looking around the crowd. For you see if the person was under eighteen they were considered to be under the control of a guardian, therefore the guardian would be the one to blame along with the child.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto swallowed. They knew that she didn't have any guardians that would take any of the blame and would therefore be punished more severally. She could also be taken in and be given to a male as a mate, if a male of age wanted her. If the male was not of age and wanted her he would have to get approval from both his and her guardians, but since she didn't have any guardians he could take her by just getting his guardian's approval and she would have no say in the matter.

Kisshu stepped forward. "She is our responsibility sir." said Kisshu confidently, even though he was scared inside.

Everybody turned around and looked at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "Kisshu?" Allora said.

"She is our responsibility master Deep Blue. You see she is from Earth, and does not know any of our laws or rules." said Kisshu.

Deep Blue looked at Allora and then back to Kisshu. "She is from Earth you say?"

"Yes, her ancestors were stranded on Earth for some time." said Kisshu.

Deep Blue looked at Allora. "So these boys own you?" he said.

Allora looked at him with angry eyes. "Nobody owns me anymore." she said through her clenched teeth.

Deep Blue looked at her with suspicious eyes. He thought to himself who was this girl who spoke to him like this. "Very well." he said looking at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "You may have her as yours. When you come to my palace bring her with you." he said glancing at Allora.

Allora got up and walked over to Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, glancing back at Deep Blue and glaring at him. "What just happened?" she asked.

"We'll explain later, are you hurt?" Pai asked.

"No I'm fine. I'm sturdy, I can take a punch." she said laughing.

Pai sighed out of relief that she was able to keep her cheerful personality even in a situation like this.

"Come on, we should get to the palace." said Kisshu.

They were walking to the palace, Allora holding Kisshu's and Pai's hand. The boys noticed that girls were looking at them. These girls were all fans of Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. They even had started a fan club for them. They all were jealous that she was walking with them holding their hands.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto also saw that there were some guys checking Allora out. Some of the guys checking her out were boys that they never got along with. One of them being Mashumaro. He was the same age as Kisshu and had white pointy hair, with brown eyes. Mashumaro wore clothes similar to Kisshu's, only his clothes were dark brown.

Mashumaro flew up in front of them. "So, who is this lovely lady?" he said.

Kisshu stepped in front of Allora a bit. "Her name is Allora, and if you don't mind we're kind of in a hurry to get to the palace to see Deep Blue." said Kisshu.

"You just got to keep throwing that up in my face don't you? That you guys got chosen to go to Earth and I didn't." he said moving closer to Kisshu. They both started to growl at each other and show off their fangs. Mashumaro pushed Kisshu aside. "My name is Mashumaro, Mashumaro Sugimoto."

"Allora, Allora Lovett." she said.

"Mashumaro move aside we got things to do." said Kisshu.

Mashumaro moved and watched as Allora left. "I hate to see her go, but I love to watch to leave." he said out loud to himself.

**Deep Blue's palace**

Allora had to wait outside the palace while Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto went inside and explained to Deep Blue about Allora.

Allora was waiting outside kicking her foot back and forth when girls came up to her.

Mori (brown hair in a ponytail, clothes like Pai's in green without the see-through mid-section),

Umibe (short blue hair, a pair of dark blue capris with sarashi wrapped around her arms and legs),

Sora (long white hair in two braids in the front, with light blue shorts and a darker blue top that went around her neck and showed off her back),

Sabaku (light brown hair in a ponytail on one side, and tan pants that had a green skirt over it, with a tan see-through tank top with a green shirt over it showing off her mid-drift), and

Kazan (with dark red hair that was long and choppy, and a long sleeve top and pants that had black wristband that covered her forearms and a pair for her legs that covered her shins).

These were the girls that had started the fan club for the boys. Allora smiled at them. "Hi, my name is Allora."

"Shut up!" Mori snapped back at her. "Just what do you think that you're doing with Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto?!"

"W…what do you mean? They're my friends." Allora replied.

"Listen bitch they're our guys so hands off!" Umibe said.

"I don't see how they can be your guys there are five of you. And they never said that they had any girlfriends." said Allora.

"We may not be their girlfriends but they're ours! You got it!" said Kazan.

"I still don't understand what you mean." she said puzzled.

"Well we'll just have to beat it into you." said Umibe, looking at the other girls.

Mori grabbed Allora by the hair and pulled her head back. Sabaku started punching her in the stomach and slapping her across the face. Mori then threw Allora down the stairs and flew after her. When Allora landed on the ground they all started kicking her.

_Don't fight back. _Allora thought.

Allora was now getting black and blue. "Why don't you fight back?" said Mori grabbing Allora's head off the ground. "Aaaawww, don't know how to fight. Too bad." she said mocking Allora.

They grabbed Allora from behind and held her shoulders back. Sora stood Allora up and held her in place.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto had just gotten outside when they saw what was happening. They all rushed over to help Allora. Mori was about to slap Allora across the face one last time when Kisshu jumped in front of Allora. Mori ended up slapping Kisshu across the face leaving a big red hand print. Sora let Allora go when she saw Pai and Taruto running up to Allora.

"Kisshu!" Mori said shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." she said moving closer to look at his face.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU'RE THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Kisshu.

The girls all looked heartbroken that he yelled at them. "W…we…were just…" stuttered Mori.

"LEAVE ALLORA ALONE! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" he yelled again. He turned around to see Pai and Taruto consoling Allora. Kisshu bent down. "Allora, are you alright?" he said softly.

Allora nodded. Pai was looking over Allora's injuries. "We have to get you to a healer. You may have some broken bones." he said.

"No. I'll be fine." said Allora.

Pai shook his head. He picked Allora up bridal style. He looked over at the girls. "Stay away from Allora and us from now on." he said flying away with Allora, Kisshu and Taruto.

The girls stood there as if they had hit by an arrow through the heart. They were heartbroken by the looks they got from Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto.

**The healer's**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were sitting in the waiting room. Pai was pacing back and forth, Kisshu was swearing under his breath, and Taruto was sitting there looking worried.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Taruto asked.

"Those bitches. If I get my hands on them…" said Kisshu miming his hands in a choking position.

"Kisshu, violence isn't going to solve anything. Besides we're not allowed to touch them anyway." said Pai.

The healer came out a short time later. Kisshu ran up to him. "How is she?"

"She's fine." said Isha. "She doesn't have any broken bones. She's just got a few bruises, but I gave her some herbs to clear them up."

"So she's going to be alright?" asked Pai.

"Yes." he said. "Where will she be staying? This way I can do a follow-up."

"Uh…" Pai stuttered.

"She'll be staying with us on the ship." said Kisshu.

Allora can out from behind a curtain. "Allora!" said Taruto jumping on her. "You're okay."

"Taruto don't be to rough." said Pai.

"It's alright Pai, I'm fine. I told you I could take a punch." she giggled.

Pai sighed. "Let's get back to the ship. You should get some bed rest."

"Pai don't worry." said Allora waving her hand. "I'll be fine."

"We should still return to the ship." said Pai.

"Okay." she said smiling at him.

**On the ship**

Allora went over to Kisshu right up to his face. Kisshu started blushing. "What is it Allora?"

"How's your face?" she said looking at the small red mark on his face.

"Really? You're going to ask me how my face is when you're the one that got beat up." Kisshu said.

"Hey I didn't get beat up. It was an altercation with some girls." she said crossing her arms. "So how is it?"

"It's fine. It's not even a big deal." he said.

"It is a big deal. They can do whatever to me, but you guys are my friends so you're off limits." she said.

"Well you're our friend, so you're off limits." said Kisshu. Allora started to blush.

"Thank you guys for being there for me both times today." she said kissing each of them on the cheek.

They heard a knock at the door. Pai went over to open it. When he opened it his mother came bursting through the door. His father and sister just came in calmly.

Suama grabbed a hold of Pai and started kissing him on the cheek and forehead. "Oh, my babies. Are you alright I heard you were in a fight?"

Pai was able to slip out of his mother's grasp. "Mother we're fine. We didn't get into a fight. Our friend did." he said pointing out Allora.

"It wasn't a fight, it was an altercation." she said.

"Oh. Who's your friend?" Suama asked.

"Mom this is Allora." said Kisshu. Allora waved.

"Oh the one from Earth?" Urio asked.

"Yeah." Kisshu said nodding.

"My name is Suama, my husband's name is Urio, and this is our daughter Kukki." she said.

"Nice to meet you all." said Allora bowing.

"Hello Allora." said Urio. He then looked a Pai who started blushing. "So you got in an altercation." he asked.

"It was nothing really, I just got a few bruises is all." she said. "I was more worried when Kisshu got slapped."

"You got slapped?" asked Suama. She ran over to Kisshu and started kissing his face. "All better?" she said.

"Kind of." he said smiling. "I missed you ma." he said giving her a hug.

"I missed you boys too." Suama said. "Come here boys." she said looking at Taruto and Pai.

Taruto ran over, Pai just walked slowly. She grabbed Pai and Taruto into a tight hug. Allora smiled at them.

"Boys I know you just got here but…I haven't seen you for so long, so can you stay home for a couple of days?" asked Suama.

"But mother…" said Pai looking at Allora "Allora just got injured, and…".

"Pai." said Allora. "Don't worry. It's been a long time since you got to see your family it's okay." she said smiling.

"But…what about the ship?" asked Kisshu.

"I know where things are. And it's not like you can't come see me." she said.

"Please boys?" said Suama looking at them with big eyes.

They sighed. "Okay." they said in unison.

They waved goodbye to Allora when they left and walked home with their family. But something was hanging in the back of their minds. _Allora has no family left. _they thought.

**Please leave a review. **


End file.
